La Apuesta
by lalamtts
Summary: Un chico que apuesta todo para ganar, será capaz de ganar la apuesta de la codicia, de la venganza y del ... amor...
1. Parte 1

Hola les traigo una nueva historia ojalá les guste..., bye...

* * *

La Apuesta

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban al son del día, toda felicidad, hermosa mañana, ya se acercaban las vacaciones de verano. Por lo que decidió levantarse a duras penas, la noche anterior estuvo magnifica, le dolía mucho la cabeza producto de tantas copas bebidas la noche anterior, estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta siente la ducha abrirse y correr el agua,…. un momento no estaba solo, y no recordaba nada, quien demonios era la persona que se estaba bañando?, entro al baño.

-Hola….., como amaneciste?...- dice con cuidado de no meter las patas

-Hola Haruka….., te desperté?...- dice Vanessa, sacando un poco la cabeza de la ducha.

-Vanessa…., tu…., mmmmmm….., bien…., ehhhh, que hicimos anoche….., no me digas que…, lo hicimos?- con cara de sorpresa y luego con una vergüenza inmensa, ella era la novia de su amigo, y esto no podía pasar, era un código de honor entre el grupo, se golpeo la cabeza para escuchar lo que le decía la chica.

-jajajajajaja…, que crees tu…., cuando despertaste traías tu ropa para dormir, la ropa de anoche o estabas desnudo?- sacando otra vez la cara para hablarle, dándole una mano para que se metiera con ella

-O sea que si lo hicimos…-

-siiiiii, y fue magnifico, ni siquiera con zafiro, es tan genial, eres estupendo para esto-

-claro….., no le podemos decir nada a zafiro, OK, esto queda aquí, y nada más…., esto no se va a volver a repetir, estamos?-

-Haruka de verdad que no recuerdas nada….., quedamos que lo que paso anoche era solo eso una noche…, no te preocupes…., pero si algunas vez te sientes sola y quieres regalonear con alguien llámame…-

-Nooooo, tu tienes novio….-

-siiii, y es tu amigo, recuerdas…, recuerdas el código?-

-Cállate, y sal luego que me quiero duchar, para ir al colegio-

En las dependencias de uno de los colegios mas prestigiosos y caros de Japón "El Colegio Muggen", se escuchaba la campana avisando el inicio de las clases, los alumnos que iban atrasados, corrían para no quedar ausentes en las primeras clases de la mañana.

Todas las clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad, hasta el toque de la campana, marcando el receso de clases, y un respiro de los alumnos.

Si todos salieron de sus salones, para dirigirse al casino del colegio, tanto para comer algo como para conversar. Esto último lo hizo un grupo de personas, conocidas por Haruka.

-Oye Zafiro, y Vanessa?- pregunta Ryota

-mmmm, me dijo que se sentía un poco mal, y que iría a la enfermería- un Zafiro lo mas confiado

-aaaaaaa…., oye y Haruka…, esta mañana estuvo bastante ausente…., se dieron cuenta….- vuelve a preguntar Ryota

-si…., debe ser por lo de anoche…., lo que quiero saber es con quien durmió, porque cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue llamarlo y su celular marco apagado, el muy pillín- pregunta Zafiro

-la suerte de algunos…-dice Ryota

Mientras dentro de la sala de clases se encontraba Haruka con una mujer de largos cabellos color negro, como la noche, ojos color celeste como el cielo, una mirada felina, y un cuerpo envidiablemente hermoso. Ella estaba sentada encima de él, besándolo, tocándolo, masturbándolo, mientras que Haruka hacia lo mismo con la chica.

-Debemos parar….- decía Haruka, entre beso y beso

-Porque….., si estamos de lo mas bien….-decía mientras con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón del chico

-Debemos parar…., Vanessa…, estamos mal….., esto…. No es correcto….-decía mientas se dejaba tocar y masturbar

-Haruka, sé que me quieres me lo demostraste anoche…..- decía mientras tomaba el miembro viril de Haruka

-aaaaaa….., Vanessa, para…..-decía entre jadeo y jadeo

-Haruka, hazme tuya, otra vez…., tenemos tiempo….- decía mientras se ponía el miembro de Haruka en su boca.

-aaaaaa….., sigue, sigue…., uuuuuu, continua asi….-

Estaban de lo más bien cuando se escucha la puerta abrirse, ahí parada se encontraba la peor pesadilla de Haruka, mirando el espectáculo, que hacían….

-Michiru….- abriendo los ojos y viendo a la persona en la puerta

-Disculpen si molesto…., permiso- salió inmediatamente

-No, para, esto que viste, es un error…- decía mientras se arreglaba y salía tras la chica

-oye….., lo que viste…..-

-Mira Haruka, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida…., a mi da lo mismo….., lo que si te voy a pedir que por favor,es que dejes de hacer este tipo de espectáculos en el colegio, te pueden pillar….-

-Te preocupas por mi?...-

-jajajajaja, sabes que eso ni en sueños….., solo me preocupo porque, la próxima semana es la competencia de deportes, y tu debes ir para ayudarnos a ganar, eso es todo….., bueno me voy, se acerca tu novia….., que de hecho también es novia de tu amigo, no…..-

-Michiru….-

-Déjala, yo hablare con ella-

Así ambos llegaron a donde están sus amigos, conversaron un poco, mientras Haruka se ponía sus lentes y miraba de reojo a Vanessa, que lo había dejado muy encendido, si con solo recordar lo que había sucedido recién, se excitaba.

-Maldición, si no fuera por Michiru, hubiésemos terminado mejor….., pero ya hablaremos….-

Así termino la jornada escolar, mientras Haruka y Michiru, tuvieron que quedarse, ya que como se acercaba la semana donde debían competir en deportes, sus entrenadores les habían pedido quedarse para una reunión.

-Pero mira nada más…, si es nada más y nada menos, que la virgen del colegio…..-

-Si lo soy, y no me da pena pregonarlo, pero por lo menos, todavía tengo decencia, no como las chicas con las que te acuestas…-

-mmmm…., y no quieres perderla….., conmigo, te tratare muy bien…., además, hace mucho tiempo, que nosotros tenemos algo pendiente, te acuerdas…..-

-Cállate….., mira imbécil, si termine contigo fue por lo de hoy, si no recuerdas, fuiste tu quien se acostaba con mi prima, en su casa mientras que yo la muy tonta, creía que estabas estudiando…..-

-Bueno esta bien…., pero, de verdad no quieres perder esa virginidad…., te puedo hacer el favor….- tomándola de los brazos y acercándose a ella.

-ni en sueños, ni siquiera, si se acabara el mundo….-

-Bueno tú te lo pierdes….-

-Haruka, Zafiro sabe que te acuestas con su novia?- esa pregunta dejo perplejo a Haruka

-No te metas Kaioh donde no te llaman, OK, además si él se entera deberá ser por mi boca o por la de ella, y no, porla de las mujeres desdichadas, faltas de sexo….-

-Eres un imbécil, un idiota, un cretino, algún día vas a desear estar con alguien pero de verdad, no como con las chicas con las que te acuestas hoy-

-jajajaja, alguien como tu?, jajajajajajaja, no me hagas reír, ni un millón de años…..-

-Yo no digo que conmigo….., solo digo que algún día, vas a querer amar a alguien de verdad y ojala esa persona no juegue contigo como lo haces tu ahora-

-Bueno en fin, adiós…-

Así, se marcho dejando sola a la peli azul, esta estaba que echaba humos por todos lados, estaba enojadísima, no lo soportaba, como andar con ese cretino tiempo atrás, bueno 1 mes y medio no es nada, pero, como tan tonta para no fijarse lo que tenia enfrente de ella, un perfecto imbécil, vestido de príncipe azul. Recordó como se conocieron, y al poco tiempo de esto, como le pidió ser su novia, y como a los pocos días de haber aceptado ser novia del cretino, este ya estaba metiendo las manos por donde no debía, tanto en su persona como en otras chicas, si un perfecto cretino, e imbécil, que no ser por esa pinta de macho recio, y príncipe azul nunca, nunca se hubiese acercado a él.

Mientras el, se aleja recordando lo que la peli azul, le había dicho, podrá ser verdad lo que dice, repitiéndose una y otra vez, pero lo mas que le molesto fue que ahora ella sabia su secreto, sabia que se acostaba con Vanessa, y debía callarla, pero como…., si era una persona, tan, pero tan, odiosa, tan hijita de mamá, virgen tenia que ser, se decía, pero lo que mas le molestaba es que cuando terminaron 3 años atrás, Michiru, le comentaba a quien pasaba por enfrente de ella, que lo había encontrado en la casa de su prima haciendo el amor, y por eso terminaron, y que nunca, pero nunca, llegaron a nada mas que un beso.

-Debo callarte, pero como….-, así pensando, pensando, se encontró con la alberca, donde estaba el equipo de natación, decidió entrar…., y vio a una Michiru, saliendo de la piscina, era una visión que hace tiempo había visto y que ahora, producía cosas en el

-Debe ser, lo de esta mañana con Vanessa, no puede ser otra cosa….- se decía, una y otra vez

-Que haces aquí….., se te perdió algo- Mirándolo desafiante, sacando pecho, con la toalla cubriendo sus hombros y cabello.

-Aaaaaaa, no nada…., solo pasaba por aquí…..- diciendo esto se retiro, del lugar, se sentía extraño, porque fue para allá, porque, se sentía así.

Pensando una y mil cosas, se encontró con sus amigos, que lo vieron desmotivado, y comenzaron a molestarlo, pero con nada se reía, hasta que paso Michiru con su grupito de amigas, ahí se quedo mirándola, entre embelesado y enojado, uno de los amigos de Haruka le dijo.

-No puedo creer que saliste con ella y no te pudiste acostar con ella, ella es como una ninfa, ella es tan exquisita, tan linda, con esa apariencia, de no importar nada, además de pregonar a los 4 vientos que es virgen y no importarle el que dirán…., estoy enamorado….- decía Ryota

-Si hermano, como es que la tuviste de novia y pudiste acostarte con ella, que pasó?..., acaso…., es tan linda…, que tu amiguin no quiso salir a jugar…, o me dirás que nunca se te paso por la cabeza?- Preguntaba Zafiro.

-Miren lo que paso, entre ella y yo, quedo en el pasado, OK, además les tengo una muy buena idea mis queridos amigos, y eso incluye a Kaioh-

- A ver, a ver, me gusto esto- decía Ryota

-Ok, apostemos que uno de nosotros enamorara a Kaioh, y se acostara con ella, el día del baile, que les parece mi plan-

-Haruka hermano, yo no puedo tengo novia….- decía Zafiro tomándole el hombro a Haruka

-como quieras, Ryota…., quieres apostar conmigo….-dándole la mano para estrecharla y así idear el plan

-mmmmm, pero que pasa si pierdo?….-

-Nada, pero si ganas, te acostaras con ella, que magnifico no, tener a esa hembra entre tus piernas, tomarla, besarla, hacerla tuya una y otra vez, escuchar decir tu nombre otra vez de esa boca, mientras la haces tuya, dime que no te gustaría, si igual es linda, la virgen enojona-

-mmmmmmm, pero y porque quieres apostar conmigo, que no te cae mal?-

-Quieres hacerlo si o no?-

-mmmm, es que no sé…..-

-SI o NO-

-Bueno esta bien, pero debemos tener ciertas reglas, como por ejemplo, si ella esta conversando conmigo, tu no debes meterte, lo mismo para mi, si la invito a salir, tu no debes ni aparecer ni llamar, ahora si estamos mas romanticones, lo mismo, estamos, con esas condiciones juego si no, debe ser un juego limpio-

-Ok, acepto. Y mira soy más generoso aun, si logras enamorarla y te acuesta con ella, además de ese premio, yo te pagaré una suculenta suma de dinero, te interesa?- decía Haruka para asegurar el juego

-Ok, y si yo pierdo lo mismo para mi, entonces….- apuesta aceptada

Mañana seria otro día, y esa apuesta debía ganarla, como sea…..

* * *

Bueno, Adíos los dejo ojalá les haya gustado, y si no, bueno pa la otra..., dejen reviews si les gusto y si tambien..., Bye...


	2. Parte 2

_Hola chicos, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, pucha disculpen si no se entendia, mucho si Haruka era hombre o mujer, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo todavia no decidia si era el o ella, solo cuando ya era muy tarde, lo decidi asi, por lo que no habia alcanzado a cambiar._

_Bueno es esta historia Haruka es Hombre, aunque a mi, me gusta más de Mujer, peri queria hace algo más distinto, veamos como se van dando las cosas._

_No los aburro mas, ya lean..._

* * *

Un nuevo día amanece, Haruka no pudo dormir, las palabras que le dio Michiru, no lo dejaban dormir, recordó cuando salía de la piscina, su cuerpo, su pelo, ese aroma.

-maldita sea, que me pasa…..- mirando su virilidad, bastantemente notoria

-Debo de pensar en otra cosa…- tomando un vaso de agua, luego metiéndose a la ducha, para luego ir a clases.

Ya en el colegio, se encontró con sus amigos, Ryota y Zafiro, que luego de platicar un poco y ajustar algunos detalles de "la apuesta", el primero se fue al salón de clases.

Ryota comenzó su trabajo de conquista. Se sentó al lado de ella, le dirigió una mirada encantadora, de esas que le había enseñado Haruka, no funciono mucho, le pregunto un par de cosas, pero ella no lo tomaba en cuenta, le hizo un barquito de papel, estaba como ida, pensaba el joven.

En eso, y tocaron la puerta, mostrando a un Haruka, bastante desordenado, media camisa afuera, corbata por un lado, botones mal cerrados, y con un evidente beso en la parte del cuello, perfume barato de mujer, pensó Michiru. Este se sentó detrás de ella, haciéndola sentirse extraña, nerviosa quizás.

Termino la clase, y Michiru, salió lo mas rápido posible, ya que debía ir a hablar con el director, Haruka por su parte, tendría la segunda patita en el receso, le comentaba a Ryota, para que no lo esperara en el casino a comer. Mientras le daba detalles, de su primera incursión con Kaioh.

Así toco la campana para anunciar el tan ansiado receso, Haruka se dirigió al gran salón donde ya lo esperaban, pero mientras iba, se encontró con Michiru, y no estaba Ryota por ningún lado, se acercó donde ella, cuando llegaba pudo respirar ese perfume que alguna vez fue solo para el, ese aroma marino, y otra vez esa imagen de ella saliendo por la piscina, y otra vez su virilidad salió a relucir.

-Demonios….- maldecía mientras se tapaba

-mmmmm, que te pasa?- viéndolo como se tapaba con gran sorpresa.

-Nada….- al final se saco la camisa para afuera, y comenzó a pensar en otras cosas

.jajajajaja, no me digas que…, jajajajaja, y eso que ni siquiera te he tocado, jajajajaja…..- carcajeándose

Esto le molesto al chico, ya que tenía razón, y eso no le gustaba.

-No sabes nada….- retirándose del lugar, dejando a una Michiru con una cara triunfante

Se fue directo al gran salón ya no quedaba nada para terminar el receso, ella estaba ahí, la mujer que nunca lo dejaba, ni a sol ni a sombra, Vanessa.

-Te estaba esperando, pensé que no venias…que…- y fue interrumpida por beso, profundo beso, que fue subiendo en intensidad.

-No hables, por favor no….- decía Haruka mientras le subía la falta y le desabrochaba la blusa para tocar sus pechos.

Todo marchaba como debía, haría otra vez suya, a Vanessa, pero un momento, ella era la novia de su amigo, no estaba bien, y entonces recordó lo que dijo Michiru.

-No Vanessa, yo…., esto no puede ser….tu eres la novia de Zafiro…., y yo…. Yo soy su amigo, el código…, Demonios, el código…, me tengo que ir….- Levantándose y arreglándose para salir del salón, dejando a una Vanessa, excitada y enojada.

Salió del lugar, arrepentido, por lo que acababa de hacer, eso no debía haberlo hecho ella era la novia de otro, de su amigo, pero no podía resistirse, si ella se sirvió en bandeja, uno no es fierro, se decía…

-Hola, vienes saliendo del salón, estabas con una de tus conquistas?- Pregunta Zafiro.

-Zafiro…., noooooooooooo, digo siiiii…, digo, vámonos de aquí, vamos a la cafetería te parece, vamos, rápido quiero un café – dijo asustado y sacando a Zafiro de ese lugar, para que no se diera cuenta que quien estaba en el salón era su novia.

-Oye que te pasa hombre, ni que hubieses visto un fantasma…, jajajaja-

-a mi….. Son ideas tuyas….- nervioso

-Bueno y como te ha ido con Kaioh, Ryota me comento como le fue a el- sentándose en una banca

-mmmmm, todavía no he empezado, jajaja, le estoy dando ventaja al hombre…-

-confiado, no vaya a ser que ella lo elija a él y no a ti-

-no eso no va a pasar, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan…..-

-el problema que tenemos aquí es que ni eso queda…., mira como te mira, es como si quisiera matarte…..-

-déjala, me ama, soy irresistible….-

Mientras tanto, al frente de ellos, se encontraba un grupito de chicas entre ellas Michiru, que hablaban de lo bien que se veía Haruka, y la razón de porque hoy había llegado tan tarde y tan desarmado a la clase, y la razón más importante quien era la chica con la que andaba.

-Michiru, tu sabes algo…., Michiru…- pregunto a la aludida que tenia la mirada clavada en Haruka, como reprochándole todo lo que hacia

-aaaaaaa- sacándola del trance

-Sabes con quien se acuesta Haruka?- volvió a preguntar Ayame

-No tengo ni la menor idea, ni me interesa en absoluto-

-cuf, cuf, cuf….., hola chicas, como estas?- pregunto un colorado Ryota

-Hola Ryota y tu, se te perdió algo?-

-No, digo si, se me perdió esto…- mostrando una pequeña flor, que había sacado de los jardines del colegio, entregándoselo a Michiru

-Para ti….., bye…..- retirándose del lugar

Las risas comenzaron de inmediato, una vez que el chico se retiro del lugar, las chicas comenzaron a molestar a Michiru por el gesto y ella quedó encantada.

-Vaya Michiru, tienes un Fan…, igual es tan malo, Ryota igual es lindo, no tanto como Haruka, pero vale la pena…..-

-ya cállate, si solamente me entrego una flor, nada más, que me quieren casar ahora?-

-No tonta, pero es una buena oportunidad, se ve que Ryota es un chico de buenas intensiones, buena familia, y por lo demás se ve que le gustas, si no, no hubiese venido personalmente para acá….-

-si, tienes razón- mirando a Ryota, como llegaba a donde están sus amigos.

-y, como les quedo el ojo, miren y anoten…., miren y anoten- decía Ryota, a sus amigos

Mientras, Haruka se reía, de lo que su amigo acababa de hacer, al tiempo de estar juntos, se retiro debía entrenar para las pruebas que se acercaban, por lo que se dirigió a la pista de atletismo, ahí estuvo un buen rato, hasta que el pito del entrenador sonó, dando por finalizadas los entrenamientos del día. Se retiro a las duchas, se vistió, y salió a los estacionamientos, para ir a la casa a descansar, cuando se topo con Michiru, que también estaba lo mismo.

-Hola Michiru, como estas?...- mientras hablaba, pensaba en la carreras, escuela, en otra cosa que no sea ese perfume que usaba y que lo volvía loco.

-bien, y tu…., a que se debe ese cambio de actitud hacia mi?-

-Nada…., solo quería ser amigable contigo, quieres que te lleve…., voy saliendo…- abriéndole la puerta del auto

-mmmm, seguro que es eso, o quieres conseguir otra cosa…..-

-seguro, confía en mi…., quieres que te lleve si o no-

-mmmmm, bueno esta bien, vamos-

-bien, pero antes, déjame decirte que quiero comer algo, muero de hambre, los entrenamientos me dejaron bastante cansado y con mucha hambre, te invito?-

-los entrenamientos?, no será otra cosa, Haruka?-

-jajajja, que quieres decir con eso?, claro que los entrenamientos-

-Nada Haruka, nada, vamos?-

-si, vamos-

Así se dirigieron a comer, aun restaurante cercano al colegio, donde pudieron platicar de las pruebas que tendrían el día de las competencias, y de sus contrincantes, hablaron de la vida, de sus amistades, hasta que Michiru, le comento lo que había pasado con Ryota

-Hoy Ryota, en clases, me regalo un barquito de papel, y luego una flor-

-que interesante-

-si, de verdad lo es, él es muy tierno, sabes si tiene novia?-

-saber yo…., y porque debiese saber eso?-

-porque eres su amigo….-

-no tengo la menor idea, te gusta?-

-No sé, él es el tipo de hombre que me atraen, y si esta intentando conquistarme, me gustaría saber ese tipo de cosas-

-No sé, en realidad si tiene novia, de hecho nunca lo he visto con una, harían una pareja muy bonita, los dos vírgenes, jajaja-

-No sabia que el, todavía fuese virgen-

-Lo es….-

-Un punto a favor para Ryota, creo que me esta empezando a gustar, este chico- muy ilusionada

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema, te parece?-

-Si háblame de Vanessa, que pasa con ella?-

-Sigamos hablando de Ryota, mejor-

-No hablemos de Vanessa, es mucho más entretenido-

-Nooooo, mira ella es la novia de Zafiro, la otra noche fuimos a una disco, y amanecí con ella en mi casa, desde entonces, anda como perro en celo detrás mio, aunque no lo creas, no hemos concretado nada, desde esa noche-

-Y porque con ella…., digo hay más chicas en el colegio que estarían encantadas de estar contigo?, incluso sabiendo la condición de infiel que tienes-

-Acaso, eres tú, la quiere salir conmigo…..-

-No querido, yo tengo a Ryota-

-Bueno contesta a tu pregunta no lo sé, desde esa noche, cuando la necesito, la llamo y listo, y para ella, lo mismo-

-Que pasa si Zafiro te descubre-

-De verdad no lo he pensado, pero hoy decidí que ya no mas Vanessa-

Estaban conversando de lo más ameno, cuando sonó el celular de Haruka, mostrando el nombre de la chica en cuestión

-Jajaja, y hablando del rey de roma, mira-

-No puede ser….., no creo que te llame, para lo que estoy pensando cierto….-

-Que crees tu?-

-Déjame hablar a mí, por favor…, me hago pasar por una de las chicas con las que te acuestas…, pásamelo- robándole el celular, y contestando, con una voz grave para que no la descubran

-Alooo, quien es la que habla, y para que quieres hablar con Haruka?-

-Habla Vanessa, una amiga, solo quería hablar con él un tema que nos quedó pendiente en el colegio, le puedes decir que me llame cuando se desocupe-

-mmmmm, creo que tendría que ser para mañana, porque él ahora está muuuuyyyyyyy ocupado, me entiendes no….., bueno adiós- y así corto la llamada y se largo a reír

-jajaja, no era necesario hacer eso-

-pero dijiste que querías alejarla de ti, que mejor forma de hacerlo con una chica, ahora ella piensa que ya la botaste-

-mmmmmm, tu y tus ideas….., Michiru, quería pedirte…., disculpas…., por lo hace tiempo…., recuerdas…-

-Haruka, no hablemos de eso, si…..-

-Es que….. Cada vez que te veo, recuerdo ese día cuando me encontraste con ella, de verdad discúlpame…., no sé que me pasó…, de verdad….., podrías disculparme?

-Haruka…., de verdad estas arrepentido o solo lo haces con segundas intensiones….-

-cuf, cuf, cuf, no como se te ocurre- atragantándose con el café que estaba tomando

-Mira, tratemos de llevarnos bien, y ser mas cordiales entre nosotros, y tratar de entablar una linda relación…, así me podrás ayudar con Ryota-

-Quuueeeeeee, y porque yooooo-

-porque eres su amigo, no….., o que me vas a decir que justamente ahora que el me esta cortejando quieres también hacer lo mismo-

-cuf, cuf, cuf, nooooooo, si quedo totalmente demostrado que entre nosotros, no funciona, somos demasiado distintos, a ti te gusta la calma, mientras que a mi, me gusta lo arriesgado-

-A mi, si me gusta lo arriesgado-

-Si, pero el tipo de arriesgado que a mi si me gusta…., me entiendes…..-

-Aaaaaa, porque siempre buscas mujerzuelas, y no tienes una relación normal, con una chica?-

-Creo que te lo dije una vez, soy libre como el viento, no me gusta que me domen, y tal vez por eso, no me gusta tener relaciones tan largas-

-Y porque entonces, duramos 1 mes y medio?-

-A donde quieres llegar-

-A que creo que estas jugando a demostrar que eres capaz de acostarte con todas las chicas que se pasan por el frente, solo por el hecho de mostrarte el macho fuerte, indomable, no sé, y que escondes realmente lo que sientes en eso-

-jajajajajaja, eres muy chistosa Kaioh, ya te lo dije, creo que tener una relación con una persona, no es lo mio, eso es todo-

-Que pasa si se te aparece la persona adecuada para ti, y te enamoras de ella, que crees que va a pensar ella, con lo que eres ahora?-

-No sé, pero si eso llegara a pasar una de 2, o se acostumbra a lo que soy hoy, o…. tendría que cambiar mi forma actuar, y demostrar que si soy capaz de estar con una sola persona, demostrarle que la amo, con todo mi corazón, y que con ella es con quien quiero estar…, pero mientras tanto, me gusta lo que soy…..- mirando a los ojos de chica

-Ojalá y esa chica, todavía no haya aparecido, porque si lo hizo, ya se fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Jajajaja, bueno Kaioh, vámonos, tengo sueño, quiero dormir-

-Bueno vamos….-

La fue a dejar a su casa, estaciono el auto, abrió rápidamente su puerta para ir a abrirle la de ella, tamandola de la mano, para que no le ocurriera nada.

-Bueno, señorita aquí me despido, que tengas una bonita noche-

-Para usted también caballero, váyase derechito a acostarse, y piense bien lo que le dije-

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana….- despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de la chica

-Si bye….- entrando a toda velocidad, a la casa, tocándose la mejilla, donde había sido besada

-Kaioh, y sus ideas tan de niña, bueno, se acabó el día a la camita….- entrando al auto, y poniéndole marcha para dirigirse a la casita, mañana seria otro día

* * *

_Gracias a todos los Reviews, asi dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, bueno, chicos sin más, me despido, nos leemos en la otra..._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_BESOS, PARA TODOS..._


	3. Parte 3

_Hola chicos, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Gracias por sus reviews..._

_Este capitulo es bien cortito, no andaba inspirada, bueno los dejo...,__ ya lean..._

* * *

Haruka se levanto, con muchas ganas, de salir a correr un poco, se sentía como que había dormido tanto tiempo, de verdad se había relajado, se sentía hasta feliz. Tomo su chaqueta, pantalón y zapatillas y salió a correr un poco y así comenzar el día.

Al llegar a la casa, se ducho tomo algo de desayuno y salió al colegio, que este día la jornada escolar comenzaba mas tarde de lo habitual, hasta aquí todo bien, hasta que en la entrada del colegio se encontró con un parcito, de los mas romántico que había, y esto como que le molesto un poco, trato de disimular y pasar de largo, para no tener que saludarlos, se dirigió a su salón de clases a esperar al profesor que llegara, tomo asiento en unas de las sillas que había, lo mas alejado de la mesa del profesor, en caso de que le preguntase algo, no lo podía ver. Se entretuvo con la ventana, la veía y la veía, hasta que una voz femenina, lo interrumpió.

-Hola, como estás?-

-….mmmm…., bien gracias- mirando a la chica

-Ayer te llame, no me devolviste el llamado, me contesto una chica….., era la de turno….., no te dijo que me llamaras….-

-Si, si me dijeron, y si era la de turno o no, eso a ti, no te importa….-

-Se acostaron?-

-Ya te dije que a ti, eso no te importa-

-Haruka, mírame….., dime te acostaste con otra?...-

-Vanessa, en primer lugar, yo no soy de tu propiedad, segundo, lo que haga o no, con MI vida eso a ti no te incumbe, y tercero te recuerdo que tu eres la novia de Zafiro, y no mía, por lo que tus escenitas de celos están de mas- Enojándose con la chica

-Yo no quiero discutir contigo, solo quiero saber si te acostaste con ella o no?-

-Vanessa, porque no vas a donde Zafiro que te debe andar buscando…. anda, anda a verlo, y así me dejas tranquilo, mira que no tengo mucha paciencia y la que tenia tu ya la agostaste-

-Tu no entiendes nada cierto, tu no tienes idea de cómo me siento, de cómo me sentí ayer, luego de que ella me colgara el teléfono…., tu no tienes idea, tu …..no….sabes…..nada- con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mira linda, lo que paso entre tú y yo, paso, si….., dijimos que no iba a volver a suceder, bueno cumple….., por favor, Vanessa, piensa en Zafiro….- tomándola de cabeza acariciándole el cabello

En esto entra la parejita que Haruka, había tratado de esconderse, Ryota, abrió los ojos, y la boca, y Michiru, soltó a Ryota del agarre, Haruka levanto la vista, y se soltó de Vanessa, de inmediato.

-No….., es lo que piensan…- Nervioso

-Haruka…Vanessa- Ryota, no lo podía creer

-Ryota, escúchame…, ella solo estaba triste, nada mas…., te lo juro…..-

-Si, y yo soy el papa, no creas que soy un tarado, se como a veces se dan unas miraditas que matan, y sé que el día de la fiesta se fueron juntos…..-

-La fui a dejar….., eso es todo….., cierto Vanessa?- le decía Haruka abriendo los ojos, para que entendiera el mensaje

-…, si Haruka dice la verdad, he estado sintiéndome un poco extraña estos días, y Haruka, me estaba escuchando eso esto, RYOTA- mirando de una manera desafiante a la aquaverde.

-Bueno, te creo, y con quien estuviste anoche?, te llame y no contestaron….., pillín….., quien es, debe ser una mamacita….-

-Yoooo, con nadie….., además con quien este, eso a ti no te incumbe, estamos…- tomándolo del cuello, y luego soltándolo

La clase comenzó luego de esto, Haruka estaba muy ausente, miraba la ventana, la hora se le hizo eterna, ya cuando sonó la compaña, fue unos de los primeros en salir, necesitaba airearse, un poco, necesitaba cambiar de aire. Salió, y se dirigió a la azotea, allí, se sentó en el suelo recargándose en un pilar que había. Miraba el cielo, y le daba vuelta una y otra vez lo que había dicho Vanessa.

Por otro lado, Michiru, necesitaba hablar con Haruka, estaba preocupada, ya que en clases estuvo ido, y al tocar la campana salió corriendo, mientras Michiru, repasaba los acontecimientos del día día, recordó donde podría encontrarlo, casi al salir de la sala de clases, suena la campana, dando inicio las clases faltantes del día.

Al rato de haber comenzado las clases, sonó la puerta, el profesor que estaba dictando unas cosas, tuvo que parar la charara, encontrándose con un Haruka, con la corbata por un lado, besos marcados en la cara, pelo desordenado, camisa mal cerrada, pantalón mal puesto, la correa por otro lado, cierre entre abierto. El profesor lo mira de pies a cabeza y le dice que entre y que se arregle antes que lo vea el inspector.

Este tomo asiento, y comenzó a arreglarse y para mala suerte de Michiru tuvo que sentarse detrás de ella. Olía a mujer, tenía impregnado un perfume, de mujer barata, esta desde que entro Haruka, no ponía atención a la clase, estaba preocupada de lo que hablaban Ryota y él, y saber quien era la chica con quien se había acostado Haruka. La clase término, dando inicio, al gran descanso o la hora del almuerzo.

Los chicos se juntaron y bromearon, Zafiro, le comentaba que Vanessa, andaba, distante, enojona, ya casi no la dejaba que la tocara, mientras Ryota, solamente miraba a Haruka decir alguna cosa. Haruka, se reía y daba consejos a su amigo, hasta que llego la pregunta.

-Ryota, y que tal con Kaioh, Tenoh, va a tener alguna posibilidad?-

-vamos, bien…., ayer Salí con ella, y hoy pretendo hacer lo mismo….., y Tenoh, comienza a juntar el dinero, porque me lo gano yo!-

-Siiii, en tus sueños….., ella va a caer a MIS pies, y ese dinero va a hacer MIO-

-Que dinero, que chica?- diciendo Vanessa

-Nada amor, nada…-

-Anda Zafiro…., dime de quien hablan….., no me dirán que hicieron una apuesta….-

-Bueno chicos nosotros nos retiramos…., bye- alejándose Ryota y haruka de la pareja

-nooooooooo, como se te ocurre….-

-vamos dime la verdad, amor…..-

-Bueno…., mi amor, lo que pasa es que Ryota y Haruka apostaron una cosa….-

-Apostaron acostarse con alguien!-

-noooo, si, eso es-

-Quien es?!-

-KAIOH!-

-No te creo….., jajajajajaja, no puedo creerlo y porque?-

-Será porque ella es una de las chicas mas lindas del colegio, y además de ser una chica muy sexi…., y lo más interesante…., es que es virgen y eso, a mis amigos los volvió locos-

-aaaaaaaaa-sonriendo maliciosamente, tenia una excusa para restregarle a Haruka a que hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

Haruka se fue a la azotea otra vez, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido antes, se puso a reir, y llamo a una chica.

-Alóoooooo-

-Hola, todo bien….., que dijo el profesor cuando te vio?-

-Si todo bien y no dijo nada…..-

-Ayame….., podemos juntarnos….., quiero comentarte algo….-

-mmmmmmm, eso me suena a algo mas…, quiere seguir sr. Tenoh?-

-Si!-

Corto el celualr, tenia paronama, para la noche por lo que se puso unos lentes de sol, y dispuso a dormir, cuando sientio una mano sobre su honbro, un perfume inigualable, era Ella…

-Asi que es aquí donde vienes?, este es uno de tus escondites para encamarte con las chicas?-

-Si, este es!-

-Idiota, y yo preocupándome, de que comieras, de que fueras a la sala de clases, de que tengas los apuntes al día….-

-Michiru, sabes no tengo ganas de discutir…..-

-Verdaderamente eres un idiota, porque sigues haciendo esto, pensé que lo haces ahora, ya no lo estabad haciendo?-

-Michiru, Michiru….., sabes estas muy linda…, tienes buenas piernas, buen trasero, buenos bustos….., porque no lo hacemos aquí…., nadie se va a enterar?- levantándose y mirándola de pies a cabeza, de delante hacia atrás, de arriba abajo

-Idiota!, yo de verdad me preocupe de ti..., y si me quiero acostar con alguien será con Ryota y no contigo, además, para que te quieres acostar conmigo, no que hace poco, ya lo ahbias hecho?, que quieres demostrar…., el hombre 10?, el gran macho del colegio?, el que se acuesta con todas?, bueno gran macho, eso conmigo no va a funcionar, y sabes que….., ya no me peocupo más de ti-

-Michiru, Michiru, Michiru…., para!, disculpa si, estaba molestándote….., no me quiero acostar contigo, sin ofender aaaa…..-

-Idiota-

-jajajajjaa, te ves tan linda cuando te enojas, lo sabias?-

-Sabes no tengo tiempo, para esto, bye-

-No!, de verdad te lo digo…, te ves linda enojada…., pero más cuando me miras como lo haces ahora….., Michiru….. yoooo…..- mirándola a los ojos, y acercándose a los labios de la chica

-Haruka…..- en susurro, con los ojos cerrados

-Si….., no podemos…., tu y yo, somo amigos….- alejándose de ella

-bye, Haruka…..-

-Bye Michiru…-

Ahí se quedo, pensó lo que había estado apunto de hacer y patío el suelo, pensando lo imbécil que había sido.

* * *

_Gracias, a todos los que me escribieron, y también que bueno le haya gustado esta humilde historia, gracias, gracias..._


	4. Parte 4

_Bueno gente, qui les traigo un nuevo cap., ojalá les guste, es cortito para dejarlos con las ganas de más, jejejejeje, que malvada soy, además que no he tenido mucha inspiración estos días. Bueno los dejo, lean y comenten..._

* * *

Al estar solo en la azotea del colegio, se puso a meditar lo que había pasado, no sabia porque había tratado de besar a Michiru, no sabia porque razón estaba empezando a sentir esas cosas, y el por que el tenerla entre sus brazos le causaba tanta alegría, debe ser la bendita apuesta, pensaba.

Se retiro del lugar, para ir a la última clase, hoy era el último día de entrenamiento, mañana serian las competencias por colegios y debía ganar para obtener las becas de estudios, dinero para el colegio y el reconocimiento de todos.

El la sala, se dedico a mirar la ventana, y un par de veces a ver lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra. Así se paso la hora, y llego la hora de los entrenamientos, estuvieron practicando un buen rato, hasta que se hizo tarde, se retiro a las duchas, y de ahí camino a casa de Ayame, debía conversar con ella, y quizás sacarse esos pensamientos que tenia.

Iba camino al estacionamientos, cuando encontró a una Michiru, esperando algo o alguien?, acercarse o no?, lo pensó, tomo aire, y se acercó.

-Michiru, todavía aquí, pensé que era el único que estaba en el colegio?-

-Aaaaaa, eres tú…, estoy esperando a Ryota, me dijo que me iba a pasar a buscar, iremos a comer algo- mirando para todos lados, por si aparecía

-Quieres que te acompañe a esperarlo?- le pregunto

-No, déjame sola…., estoy bien así…- viéndolo de pies a cabeza, y luego volteo la vista, por si llegaba Ryota

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras…., igual tengo cosas que hacer….-

-Te vas a encamar, otra vez?- le pregunto molesta

-Se puede decir que si….-

-Imbécil, porque no te vas, de una vez y me dejas sola…..-

-Como quieras niña, adiós-

Así se retiro del lugar estaba furioso, como lo trataba así, si él quería acompañarla, en caso de que le pasara algo, se detuvo, y volteo a verla, ahí continuaba, esperando a que el perla llegara, detrás de ella, se encontraban unos hombres de aspecto medios raros, la miraban de pies a cabeza, en su frente tenían marcada la palabra Violación, y Asalto, por lo que salió corriendo para que no le pasara nada.

-Hola linda….., porque tan solita, en este lugar, no sabe que andar por estos lados es malo…- tomándola por la cintura.

-Suéltame….- tratando de soltarse del agarre, del hombre

-Pero porque linda, si solo queremos, ser sus amigos…..- tomándole del cabello.

-aaaaaaa, suélteme…..-

-UUUYYYYYY, la niñita tiene buenas piernas…., que más lindo tendrá, la chiquilla….- unos de los hombre subiéndole la falda, para ver

-Suéltenmeeeeeeeeeeee…- gritando, y tratando de soltarse

-Cállate!- golpeándola en la cara

-Suéltenla, que no escucharon – dijo Haruka, enojado por lo que estaba viendo, un hombre tenia tomada a Michiru por el cabello, mientras el otro, trata de meter sus manos por su falda

-Mira niño bonito, porque no te vas, y nos dejas, además….., lo estamos pasando súper bien…., no es cierta linda…-

-Jajajaja, suéltenla les dije- tomando al hombre que trataba de meter las manos en la falda de Michiru

-Que me vas a hacer…., golpearme….., no se te valla a quebrar la manito de niño rico….- golpeándolo en la cara

-Haaaarrrruuuuukkkkaaaaa-

-Te dije que la soltaras…- golpeándolo de vuelta.

En esto, llego Ryota, venia corriendo, ya que sabía que a estas horas en las cercanías del colegio era peligroso, no se encontró con un panorama muy bueno, se acercó y golpeo al hombre que tenia a Haruka en el suelo.

-Deja a mi amigo tranquilo, imbécil- golpeándolo fuerte, para que este callera al suelo.

-Estas bien…..-

-k….a…ioh…- dijo Haruka, muy mal herido

-Suéltala imbécil-

-Ni creas que me vas a ganar…..- soltándola y mostrando una navaja

-Mira imbécil, para que sepas soy el capital de Karate, así que, ni creas que me podrás ganar con esto-

-y a mi que ca…..pi…tan…, ven niño bonito….., y pelea como hombre….- tirándosele encima, y este tratando de esquivarlo

Michiru, una vez que pudo, estabilizarse, se fue donde estaba Haruka que estaba muy mal herido.

-Haruka…., estas bien….-

-Michiru….., Ryota….- tratando de pararse, para ayudar a su amigo

-viste niño bonito, que no podías conmigo…-

-De….jjjjaaaa…. a mi amigo…, tranquilo…..- golpeándolo en el estomago, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, y volviéndolo a golpear una y otra vez….., hasta que Ryota, lo tuvo que detener

-Ya vamos….., Haruka….-

Una vez todos en el auto de Haruka. Este trato de hablar, pero le dolía mucho la boca y el estomago.

-Oi…gan….., están bien…, auchhhhh, el muy desgraciado si que sabe golpear…, jajaja- sobándose donde le dolía

-Haruka, porque te devolviste….., te pudo haber pasado algo peor…..- Michiru, le tomaba la cara para ver como había quedado, luego de la golpiza que le habían dado, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, quedando solo ellos, nadie más en su alrededor

-Michiru…..- viéndola a los ojos

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…., eeee, Michiru estas bien…., Haruka tu también…., nos vamos?- quebrando el momento, y sacando a Michiru de ahí

-Si….., tienes razón….., nos vamos…., adiós Haruka y gracias por todo…..- despidiéndose de él, con un beso en la cara

-Si…., yo tengo cosas que hacer…, nos vemos…., cuídense…., adiós Michiru….., adiós Ryota….- mirando como un tonto a Michiru, sin entender que le había sucedido con ese beso.

Se retiro del lugar, y se fue donde Ayame, tenia una cita con ella, pero lo más probable que no podría salir luego de los golpes que recibió. Maldita la suerte mía, y mañana es la competencia, como se supone que deba correr si me duele todo el cuerpo, pensaba al llegar al departamento de la chica.

-Haruka….., te estaba esperando, pensé que me ibas a dejar plantada o…..tra vez?, HARUKA!, que te paso?, pasa, pasa….- dijo abriendo la puerta, y asustándose, por como se encontraba. Llevaba puesta una camisa, con manchas de sangre, la nariz y boca con sangre, un corte en la ceja derecha, y venia sobándose la cintura, además de tener las manos con sangre.

-Nada, me encontré con unos tipos, y nos divertimos un poco, eso es todo, me duele todo el cuerpo…..- dijo entrando a la casa y tirándose al sillón

-Sácate esto, voy a traer el botiquín, mientras caliento agua, para tomes algo-

-Gracias-

Por su parte, Michiru, no disfruto mucho la velada estaba muy preocupada por Haruka, se veía muy mal, el tipo lo dejo muy mal, luego de la golpiza recibida. Intento persuadir a Ryota, para que llamara a Haruka y saber como estaba, pero este le decía que no se preocupara, que no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Intento muchas veces, hasta que consiguió que lo llamara.

-Aló…., Haruka?-

-No soy Ayame…., él esta durmiendo en este momento, quien es?-

-Hola Ayame, soy Ryota, como estás, tanto tiempo…-

-Hola Ryota, si harto, todo bien gracias, bueno como te decía el ahora esta durmiendo, lo mejor será que se vean mañana, bueno te dejo, adiós-

-Ok, bueno adiós- cortándole

-Viste, te dije, que estaba bien, y tu preocupándote….-

-mmmmm, yo solo quería saber si estaba bien, eso es todo….-

-Estar bien, OBVIO que esta bien, si esta con Ayame, ella es una chica de lo más linda que hay, y por lo que escuche, ya tuvo acción la pantera Tenoh, estaba durmiendo, lo mejor será que nosotros hagamos lo mismo, nos vamos….-

-Cla…ro….-

En su casa, no dejaba de pensar, y recordar esos ojos verdes, que tanto le gustaron, porque le molestaba que estuviera en casa de esa chica, será que verdaderamente se acostó, con esa chica.

-Porque Haruka….., porque maldita sea no cambias…., Michiru de que diablos estas hablando!….., que me pasa?….., porque no deje que me besara?….., Michiru, que te pasa?!…, él te engaño, él te engaño, él te engaño…., pero me defendió hoy, se quería quedar conmigo hoy….., pero se fue a encamar con otra….., porque Haruka….., porque…..- decía golpeando la cama, con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que hace tiempo no derrama por el, hasta que se durmió.

Haruka se levanto, de la cama, estaba desnudo, todavía le dolía el cuerpo, pero ya no era, tan molesto, miro para todos lados, y no encontró a nadie, se levanto al baño, se miro en el espejo, y vio su cara, no eran mala después de lo que paso la noche anterior, en su cintura tenia una venda, se lavo la cara, las manos, se vistió, y bajo.

-Buenos días, dormilón….- dijo una Ayame, que estaba tomando desayuno

-Buenos días…..-

-Quieres tomar desayuno?-

-Que hora es?-

-Las 7:30.-

-oooooo, no debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme, y debo ir al colegio, nos vemos y gracias por todo, te debo una-

-Haruka….., cuando nos veamos, me puedes explicar una cosa?-

-Si claro, que…..-

-Quien es, Michiru?!-

* * *

_Gracias a todos por dejar sus review, me ayudado para continuar con la historia, si quieren me pueden dar ideas, y las vamos dejando en la historia, ya que estos días ando con laguna mental, y no me siento muy inspirada..., bueno gracias a todos por dejar sus review..., bye_


	5. Parte 5

_Bueno, hoy andaba inspirada..., les traigo otro cap..., para que lo lean y luego comenten..., lean..._

* * *

Esa pregunta lo dejó helado, de donde Ayame había sacado ese nombre, será que había soñado con ella, no, no podía ser.

-De…..de donde sacaste eso?...-

-Anoche mientras dormías, la nombrabas…., por eso te pregunto, es tu novia?-

-Jaaaa!, si por ella, es que estoy así?, es una tonta, una mal agradecida, que hizo que me golpearan y ni siquiera fue capaza de darme un parche curita, para los raspones, que tengo por defenderla, la muyyyy…..y, y además de todo se fue con el idiota de Ryota…., mi novia….., es una santurrona…..- diciendo bajándole un poco el perfil, y cruzándose de brazos

-mmmmm, a mi se me hace que a ti te gusta…..-

-jajajajajaja, gustarme la santurrona….., si seguro…, a mi nada, yo de buena gente quise ayudarla….., y mira como quede…..-

-Tu no haces esas cosas por nadie, Haruka…., a mi se me hace que si te gusta….-

-Ya te dije que no…, es una niña boba, santurrona…., y me tengo que ir!….., bye- cerrando la puerta.

Se fue a su casa se ducho rápidamente, y se fue al colegio hoy serian las competencias, no se sentía muy bien, pero debía competir y ganar para ser el mejor, como todos los años, se decía.

En la entrada se encontró con Michiru, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien, se le acerco.

-Estas esperando al príncipe azul?- asustándola

-AAAYYYYYY, Haruka, me asustaste- saltando, y tomándose el pecho

-estas esperando al príncipe o a Ryota?-

-Jajajaja, a mi príncipe…, a Ryota-

-Que bueno….., estas bien?-

-No, digo si…, tu como estas?...-

-Bien, tengo una muy buena enfermera en casa-

-Así nos dimos cuenta con Ryota, anoche te llamo, y contesto la de turno- dándose media vuelta, para que no la viera celosa

-No tenia idea Ayame no me dijo nada en la mañana-

-Haruka…, gracias por todo….., yo…, nunca…. Quise… que te pasara…. Algo, muchas gracias…..- mirándolo a los ojos, y sonrojándose, para luego desviar la vista

-Hey….., mírame….., estoy bien…., el dolor es físico…., y yo soy como un roble, jajajaja- haciendo reír a la chica

-te ves bien cuando sonríes…..-

-Sr. Tenoh, me esta coqueteando?-

-No, yo solo la verdad…., te ves muy linda cuando sonríes…., bueno ahí tu viene tu príncipe…..- Alzando la vista, viendo como caminaba hacia la entrada Ryota

-Haruka….., no quiero…..que t…e- tomándolo del brazo, y tuvo que parar de hablar porque fue interrumpida

-Haruka!, debemos hablar ahora….- detrás de ellos, estaba una Vanessa, celosísima por la situación.

-Vanessa, hola como estas?, yo estoy de lo mas que hay y tu?, se saluda primero!, bueno Michiru, te dejo ahí llego tu príncipe, bye- llevándose a Vanessa, para ver que quería

-Pero Haruka…, bueno adiós, nos vemos luego…..- soltándolo

Haruka, se llevo a Vanessa, a un lugar retirado, para hablar y saber que le pasaba, y que eran esas escenas de celos.

-Que te pasa?, ya te dije que las escenas de celos, se las das a Zafiro, no a mi – dijo tomándola del brazo

-Suéltame, Haruka….., yo sé de la famosa apuesta que tienen tu y Ryota- tratándose de soltar del agarre

-Apuesta?, de que apuesta estas hablando?- mirándola retadoramente, y soltándola

-Apostaron acostarse con Kaioh, no?- sobándose el brazo

-Mira Vanessa, no sé que hablas?- haciéndose el desentendido

-Zafiro, me lo conto-

-Bueno si, hicimos una apuesta, y que….., iras a decirle a Kaioh?, quieres que te acompañe?, vamos?- mirándola con enojo

-SI vamos ahora…., ya pues….. Muévete…, vamos a decirle a Kaioh…, eso es lo que me acabas de decir o no?- caminando un poco, y viendo que no caminaba se devolvió, y lo miro retadoramente, ahora era ella, la que tenia el sartén por el mango y haría hasta lo imposible, para que Haruka fuera de ella

-Que demonios quieres, Vanessa-

-Tu sabes lo que quiero, te quiero a ti….., te quiero tener entre mis brazos, entre mis piernas, te quiero para mi, una y otra y otra vez, eso quiero- acercándose y acariciándole, el pecho y luego la cara

-Que va a pasar con Zafiro?, tu sabes que esta el código …..-

-Ya me sé, el discurso del famoso código, y te recuerdo que el día de la fiesta no te importo mucho….., cierto?-

-Vanessa, yo no te amo…., estas consiente de eso?-

-El amor, vendrá después, por ahora disfrutemos…- besándolo con efervescencia

En ese momento, llego Michiru, que debía buscar al rubio para llevarlo a una reunión que iban a tener con todos los que iban a participar en el campeonato, y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada

-Cof, cof, cof, disculpen, yo…-

-Michiru….., no es…..lo que piensas….-

-Hay Haruka por favor…, que quieres, que no ves que interrumpes….., nos estamos besando…. Que no vez…..-

-Haruka, hay una reunión, te necesitamos en la sala de reuniones, AHORA-

-Michiru…..-

-Haruka!, si no quieres que ella se entere ya sabes lo que debes hacer, bye-

-Michiru…., Michiru…!- llamándola, y corriendo donde ella

-Me puedes escuchar, por favor…!, Michiru!- tomándola del brazo, dándola vuelta para que la mirara

-Que quieres, si tu novia nos ve capaz y me golpea…, será mejor que vayas a la reunión…..-

-Michiru!, ella no es mi novia…, yo no tengo novia….-

-No me des explicaciones, nosotros somos amigos-

-aaaaaaa!, sabes eres una niña boba, una santurrona, yo que quiero hacer las cosas bien…. y tu….., aaaaaaa, porque actúas así.!-

-Yo boba, y tu, que pasa contigo macho 10?, que quieres…..a ….., ya te dije a mi no me importa en lo más mínimo tus cosas, haz lo que quieras con tu vida, encámate, hasta con la directora del colegio, a mi no me debes explicaciones….., déjame tranquila! –

-Yo solo quiero hacer las cosas bien!, ayer de buena gente te ayude, y mira como quede por TÚ culpa, mírame!, me golpearon por tu maldita culpa!, por querer defenderte, por hacer las malditas cosas bien!, y tu….., nada…. Cierto, ni siquiera una gracias!-

-Primero, imbécil, yo no te pedí que te metieras, segundo, si te di las gracias, o no te acuerdas, o es que tu en tu memoria solo recuerdas, el hecho de encamarte con las chicas?-

-Así, claro, si no me meto, te pudo haber pasado algo!, tonta!, gracias a mi estas bien!-

-AAAAAAAA, Haruka, cállate….., cállate…., gracias Haruka, gracias, por todo….., ahora que esta resuelto este tema me voy-

-Verdaderamente eres una tonta, sabias?-

-Tonta?, de que demonios me hablas?-

-De que yo quise hacer las cosas bien, por llevar nuestra amistad en buen termino, pero tu!, KAOIH…, eres tan…, tan…..-

-Mira Haruka, por lo de anoche, te lo agradezco un montón, sin tu no sé que hubiese pasado, gracias de verdad, por lo que acabo de ver, no me importa si es tu novia, si es tu hermana o si es hasta tu mama, nosotros somos amigos, y no me debes explicaciones, vamos nos esperan-

Luego de esta amena conversación, se dirigieron a la reunión, hoy era el gran día, hoy era el todo o nada, el triunfo o la derrota

El reloj marcaba medio día, comenzaban las competencias, primero eran las de Karate, ping-pong, voleibol, y luego venían las de atletismo, natación, tenis, y finalmente, futbol.

El colegio de los chicos, ganaron en las competencias de futbol, natación, y finalmente, atletismo. Aunque Haruka no estaba en su 100%, pudo ganar con maestría, dejando el nombre del colegio, como uno de los mejores del distrito.

Todos lo que participaron, en la competencia, tendrían un asado, en casa de uno de ellos, para celebrar, por lo que tendrían que ir todos.

-Buena Pantera….., eres grande!- le dijo Zafiro, Abrazándolo

-Gracias-

-Pantera, lo hizo otra vez!, sos grande papá!- le dijo Ryota

-Oye que paso con Karate, no ganaron….., no que eras el capitán?-

-Naaaa, soy muy inteligente, para eso, eso lo dije anoche para asustar al hombre, nada más-

-tonto, jajajaja- se estaba riendo, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto. Lo comenzó a leer, y se tuvo que retirar un poco del lugar, hasta llegar donde el mensaje decía.

-Hola Panterita, Tenoh…., ganaste!-

-Vanessa, como siempre…., que dudabas de mi!-

-No, yo te tengo fe, y bueno donde celebraremos hoy, tengo ganas, quiero hacer el amor contigo….- acercándosele, y frotándole el miembro del chico

-aaaaa….., Vanessa, yo….., no…. Puedo…., yo debo….., ir….aaa….. al….asado….., todos…. debemos ir…..-

-O sea que no puedes venir a celebrar conmigo?- dijo arrodillándose, y bajándole el pantalón, sacándole el miembro para hacerle sexo oral

-Vane…ssa…, aaaaaaa…., yo….., iré cuando…..me desocupe…, aaaaa…..-

-Sr. Tenoh, esa es una respuesta equivocada- frotándolo con más fuerza y más rapidez

-aaaa…, voy a ir apenas pueda escaparme….., te llamo….. aaaaaaa…., aaa….- dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando el momento.

-Bien, Sr. Tenoh…., nos vemos en la noche- dijo levantándose, para irse

-Pero Vanessa!, no me dejes así….- ordenándose, y saliendo en su búsqueda, pero con el gentío que había no la encontró

Ya en el asado de celebración, todo era fiesta, comida, trago, y baile. Haruka estaba en una esquina mirando como todos lo pasaban bien, mientras él pensaba lo que había sucedido con Michiru, todo lo que se dijeron, y lo que le había dicho Vanessa, tomaba y tomaba, ya estaba medio borracho.

La fiesta estaba que ardía, miro su reloj las 1:45, y él estaba a no poder más, debía retirarse, tenia muchas llamadas perdidas de Vanessa, no podía dejarla con las ganas, eso no lo haría un Tenoh, eso no lo haría el. Por lo que paso por el medio de la gente que bailaba para salir, cuando lo tomaron de la cintura y lo pusieron a bailar con Michiru, no tuvo más que bailar con ella, sin siquiera mirarla.

La música cambio, a una romántica, y como estaba medio borracho, le pregunto

-Mi bella dama, quiere bailar esta hermosa pieza, con este humilde servidor de su belleza- dándole la mano, para comenzar a bailar

-Jajaja, Haruka, estas bastante tomado, porque no te vas a tu casa- dijo aceptando la invitación al baile

-No, no puedo, yooo, me tengo que ir ahora…, yo….que hora es ya….., me tengo que ir…..-

-Son las 2:30, es tarde Haruka, y de verdad estas bastante tomado-

-Te estas preocupando por mi?, que linda?, pero no me tengo que ir…., de verdad…-

-Bueno, a todos, me voy aaaaa….., a donde me voy….., bueno en fin me voy…, adiós…., nos vemos!- dijo gritando a todo pulmón, y cuando se dispuso a caminar se cayo al suelo, Michiru, lo recogió, y salió con el.

-Viste lo que te pasa por tomar….., como no te das cuenta que hay personas que se preocupan por ti!-

-Vaaaa, quien?, además yo estoy … súper….. Bien….., mírame…., estoy mejor que nunca…..-

-Haruka, aunque tu no lo creas hay mucha, gente que si se preocupa por tu, por que estés bien, porque llegues a la hora al colegio, porque duermas, bien, y rindas como corresponde-

-De verdad…., y quienes son….., para ir a abrazarlos….., donde están…., ya posss…., donde están?-

-Haruka, yo soy una de ellos- ruborizada

-Tu!, va….., no te creo….., si lo único…., que haces es retarme, y retarme….., y además me golpean por tu culpa…., tu te la pasas retándome…., te pareces a mi mamá….-

-Porque me preocupo por ti, porque somos amigos, los amigos se cuidan-

-Aaaaa, yo pensé …. que era ….por otra cosa…, que hora es….., me tengo que ir…-

-Son las 3:30, donde vas yo te llevo?-

-Mmmmm….Vanessa…., me tengo que ir para allá…., ella me esta esperando…..-

-Donde Vanessa, y porque donde ella, pensé que te irías a tu casa?-

-Naaaaa….., tengo ganas …..De tener sexo…, así que …, ella….igual…. pero no….. Le digas a nadie….. shuuuuuu…., es ….un secreto….. shuuuuuu- decía calladito, con un dedo en la boca

-Haruka tu no cambias, cierto?, cuando vas a dejar esa vida…., esto no te va a llevar a nada…..-

-Mira…., yo no tengo…, porque….. Darte explicaciones… de mi…..vida, yo…hago lo…que… quiero…., y me quiero acostar con ella…..-

-Y porque con ella, porque justamente con ella, porque no puede ser otra…., no te puedes acostar conmigo, por ejemplo?- su corazón le latía a mil, su cara no daba más de lo roja que estaba

-Tu?..., conmigo?..., nooooo, no todavía, no quiero ganar la apuesta tan rápido…..-

-que apuesta?-

-aaaaaa…-

-que apuesta!?, Haruka, mírame que APUESTA!-

-De que estas hablando….., mira….yo quiero sexo…. Quieres tú?-

-Sabes me voy, yo preocupándome por ti y tu….., imbécil….-

-Espera…, llévame…contigo…, de verdad…. me siento muy mal … para ir donde Vanessa…, me puedes llevar ….. A donde quieras…..-

-Y que pasa con, quiero sexo?-

-Lo puedo tener contigo…..todavía…. esta…. Abierta la oferta…., soy un 10…., mañana no te vas a poder levantar….-

-Jajajaja, tonto, vamos. Te llevo a tu casa-

-Noooo, no quiero… ir a mi casa, llévame a la tuya?, me …..Porto bien…..- con carita de niño bueno

-vamos-

En el auto de Haruka, Michiru conducía, por la evidente borrachera de Haruka, se lo llevo a su casa.

-Ya vamos, sube- llevándolo a los ascensores, y entrando a su casa

-Michiru….., gracias….- tirándose, en el sillón que encontró

-bien te voy a traer algo para que te tapes, o quieres dormir en la cama?-

-ummmmmzzzzzzzzzz,zzzzzzzzzzz,mmmmzzzzzzz- Haruka se había dormido

Fue a traer algo para que se tapara, y luego ella ir a dormir

Lo tapo, y luego lo miro a la cara, y saco unos mechones que tenia en la cara, le sonrió, y por inercia le dio un beso cálido y rápido en los labios, que Haruka por la borrachera que tenia, no notó, así se fue a dormir, mañana seria un nuevo día.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por los review, y si queiren ver accion pronto, falta, pokito para esto..., bueno bye..., aaaa y dejen sus review..., bye_


	6. Parte 6

_Hola chicos y chicas, bueno les traigo un nuevo cap..., ojala les guste..., tiene acción... no les dire... de quien es..., para dejarlo con la duda..., lean, lean..._

* * *

Un nuevo día amanece, el alba se levanta, los pájaros cantan anunciando el nuevo día, en la jungla de la vida.

Michiru se levanto pasadas las 10 de la mañana, estaba todavía cansada, todavía tenia sueño, pero por alguna razón no podía seguir durmiendo, se puso una bata, y se metió al baño, se arregló un poco y luego bajo, para ver como dormía el rubio, se sorprendió al verlo dormir, tan relajadamente, y comprendió por qué no pudo seguir durmiendo los ronquidos eran bastante fuertes, se sonrió un poco.

Decidió preparar el desayuno, para luego ir a despertar al rubio roncador, lo llamo suave, luego mas fuerte, y el seguía igual. Lo tironeo un poco y nada, el seguía roncando y roncando. Le iba a tocar la cara para volver a intentar despertadlo, cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya, no se dio cuenta como fue que en un movimiento rápido, estaba abrazada y acostada a lado del rubio

-Buenos días, mmmmmm- dijo sin abrir los ojos, acomodándose para seguir durmiendo.

-Buenos días, como dormiste?- encantada de estar entre los brazos del rubio

-bien…., Vanessa, porque no preparas algo para comer, me dio hambre…- dijo acomodándose un poco mas

-Que!, como me dijiste!- soltándose del agarre y levantándose

-Que!, aaaaaaaa!, Michiru!, tu….., que haces aquí?, hayyyyyy mi cabezaaaaa!, ….. Donde estoy….., esta no es mi casa…, porque estas acá?, donde estoy?- despertando de golpe, y levantándose, mirando para todos lados

-Estabas durmiendo, te quise despertar, me tomaste la mano, y me acostaste a tu lado, y luego me llamaste, como la chica con la que te encamas- dijo enojada

-yo…., lo siento….., estaba dormido todavía…, no quise llamarte Vanessa, me disculpas si?, de verdad…, lo siento…..- dijo arrepentido

-mmmmm, esta bien…, así que…., cada vez que estas con ella, a la mañana siguiente le pides comida?-

-tengo que sacármela de encima, de alguna forma, no crees?-

-Tonto….., vamos a tomar desayuno te parece?-

-Oye…, Michiru porque estoy aquí?, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche, solo que me duele la cabeza….-

-Nada en especial, solo que tomaste mucho y luego no quisiste irte donde Vanessa, y me pediste que trajinera a mi casa, y por eso estas aquí-

-aaaaaaaaaaaa, y porque estoy en TU casa?-

-porque me pediste que te trayera -

-no, pero porque yo estoy en tu casa, me pudiste haber dejado en cualquier lado-

-porque me pediste que te trayera, eso es todo-

-aaaaaaa, o sea que si te pidiera un beso me lo darías?-

-no, no estas borracho-

-aaaaa!, o sea que tengo que estar borracho para darte uno?-

-jajajaja, no tampoco te lo daría, tengo novio, y uno muy, muy celoso-

-uyyyy, que miedo…., pero bueno tu te lo pierdes-

-jajajaja, tonto…., Haruka y Vanessa-

-que con ella?-

-que tienen ustedes 2?-

-creo que ya te dije no?, no tenemos ninguna relación, ella es la novia de Zafiro, nos acostamos una vez, y de eso ha habido algunos encuentros fortuitos, pero nada mas….-

-aaaa, Haruka…, alguna vez te haz enamorado?-

-mmmmm, creo que alguna vez lo estuve…., pero la perdí…., la engañe con otra….- mirándola en los ojos

-y que piensas sobre eso?-

-a donde quieres llegar?-

-a ningún lado, quiero saber, somos amigos no?-

-mmm, eso paso hace tiempo-

-pero dime que piensas?-

-que es lo mejor para todos-

-estas mejor sin ella?-

-Michiru, esta conversación no va a ningún lado, me tengo que ir…., bye y gracias por todo- retirándose de la mesa y dejando a Michiru aun sentada

-Haruka….., estamos desayunando….., no te vayas….., Haruka….- llamándolo y levantándose

Se retiro del departamento, no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, no quería mostrase débil con Michiru, no quería contarle lo que sentía, quiso ir a la playa, necesitaba pensar, pensar y dormir un poco más.

La brisa marina en su cara le encantaba se sentía tan bien ahí, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, no quería averiguarlo, quería pensar en las cosas que le había dicho a Michiru.

-Enamorado?, alguna vez lo he estado?..., si, cuando estuve contigo…., esos días fueron los mejores para mi, pero de idiota y caliente te perdí, no quiero que te enamores de mi, porque cuando sepas la verdad, me vas a odiar y vas a sufrir, y no quiero eso, quiero que seas feliz, enamórate de Ryota, y déjame como estaba, déjame ser como era antes de esto- pensaba mirando el mar, cuando sonó su celular

-Aló-

-Todavía te espero…., donde estas?-

-Vanessa…., sabes me duele la cabeza, porque no lo dejamos para mañana…-

-Estuviste con ella cierto?, ya te acostaste con ella, ya ganaste la famosa apuesta?-

-jjaja, tonta…, no, ella no estuvo conmigo, me sentí mal anoche, y me fui a mi casa, y tampoco me he acostado con ella-

-Haruka, tu no quieres que le diga a Michiru de la apuesta cierto?-

-Que quiere Vanessa sabes estoy cansado, de verdad, veámonos mañana te parece-

-Haruka…., te quiero aquí, AHORA, si no quieres que llame a Michiru, y le diga toda la verdad-

-Esta bien, voy para allá-

Se levanto de mala gana, y se fue a la casa de Vanessa, toco el timbre, y allí estaba ella, esperándolo, en otra ocasión, la hubiese tomado al instante, pero no tenia deseos de hacer el amor, con ella, había algo que no lo dejaba, quiera salir de ahí, pero no podía, si se iba ella le contaba toda la verdad, y la perdería para siempre.

-Haruka….-

-Vanessa-

-Pasa…- acercándose para darle un beso, mientras el corría la cara

-que pasa?, estas bien?, no eres tu?-

-Nada, ya te dije…., estoy cansado…-

-y que podemos hacer para quitar eso…- acercándosele desabrochándole los botones de la camisa, uno por uno, cuando ya solo quedaba uno, el rubio la detuvo

-No, sabes no tengo ganas, de verdad, tengo sueño, me duele la cabeza, me quiero ir de verdad- levantándose y retirándose del lugar

-Pero…, Haruka…-

Se fue a su departamento, a pensar, quería estar solo que nadie lo molestara, así podría pensar y poner en claro sus pensamientos, estuvo haciendo esto mucho tiempo, hasta que se durmió, y durmió y durmió, al despertar ya era de noche, llamo a Ryota, para saber iba a hacer

-Aló…, Ryota como estas?-

-Bien…, y tu….-

-Aquí…, en mi casa…, que haces?-

-Voy en camino a casa de Michiru…., vamos a salir juntos….-

-aaaaaaaa, bueno suerte, entonces….-

-No quieres ir con nosotros, puedes llevar a Ayame-

-No gracias….-

Al cortar, tiro el celular, se tiro en el sillón, a seguir pensando, miro otra vez al celular y mando un mensaje de texto

_Hola, disculpa por lo de hoy, no me quise ir así de tu casa, soy un idiota…, después de lo que hiciste, gracias…., gracias por cuidar de mí…. Haruka_

Lo mando, sin esperar respuestas, a los minutos, le llego mensaje

_No eres idiota, eres un poco testarudo nada más, y de nada, lo hago con gusto, cuídate si?, bye Michiru_

Lo leyó un montón de veces, tomo una botella de ron, y comenzó a tomarla, mirando y leyendo el mensaje, hasta que otra vez el sueño lo venció.

Al otro día, el timbre de su casa sonó temprano, mientras él lo escuchaba desde lejos mientras iba despertando, se despertó, estaba en su cama con su celular en mano, y la otra con la botella de ron vacía. Se levanto, quien podía ser tan imprudente, para venir tan temprano

-ya van!, uyyyyy que genio!, ya vannnn, dije!- decía mientras camiNAba a la puerta, donde el timbre seguía sonando y sonando

-yaaaaa!- abriendo la puerta

-Uyyyyy, que genio…., y yo que te traía desayuno….- decía mientras entraba a la casa

-Ayame!, que haces aquí?- viéndola con 2 bolsas de supermercado

-vine a tomar desayuno contigo, y luego saldremos…, tenemos una cita doble, Ryota no te dijo?-

-Cita doble, Ryota?, de que me perdí….-

-Ryota, me llamo anoche…, al parecer estaba con tu novia…., dijo que saliéramos los cuatro-

-ese imbécil….-

-porque, porque anda con tu novia, o porque no quieres salir conmigo-

-por las 2 cosas….-

-tonto!-

-noooo, porque no me dijo nada-

-y porque Ryota anda con tu novia?-

-ella no es mi novia-

-y porque entonces la nombraste ese día-

-estaba durmiendo, no se vale…-

-estabas soñando con ella?-

-no sé…., no recuerdo…, bueno vamos a tomar desayuno ¡!, vamos….!-

-Bueno Haruka, vamos….-

-te recuerdo que me debes una-

-todo lo que quieras, soy todo tuyo- dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios

-mmmmm…, estuviste tomando…-

-naaaa, me tome 2 vasos de ron eso es todo….-

-JA!, seguro….-

-ya anda a lavarte los dientes y las manos y bajas a tomar desayuno, yo preparo-

-sabes….., si alguna vez quisiera tener novia, podrías ser tu?-

-que te pasa?, pensé que eso no era lo tuyo…-

-si…., tienes razón….-

-Haruka….-

-mmmm-

-me encantaría ser tu novia…., alguna vez….- dijo dándole un beso en la nariz y luego en los labios, lo abrazo, el rubio igual hizo lo suyo, la tomo por la cintura, para acercarla mas a él, los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad, los brazos ya no acariciaban la espalda ni la cara, los brazos, trataban de abrir el cierre del vestido, lo lograron, dejando a una Ayame, semi desnuda, ella no se quedo atrás, sacando la camisa del rubio, dejándolo desnudo de la parte arriba, el rubio comenzó a frotar los pechos de la chicas, hasta que sintió, que era molesto el sostén, lo saco con maestría, dejando a Ayame desnuda, de la parte de arriba.

Esta se agacho, para quitarle el pantalón, lo hizo dejando al chico en bóxer, mostrando una evidente erección, quito los molestos bóxer, mostrando el miembro del rubio, lo acaricio, y comenzó a realizarle sexo oral, haciendo que el rubio, se excitara más.

-Ayame….., uuuuuuu…, aaa…-

-aaaaa…..aaaaa….aaaaa…..-

-aaaaa…Ayame…..aaaaa-

-sigue…..aaaaa…..aaaaa….-

La chica subió a su cara, y le dio un beso, el chico que estaba más que excitado, la tomo y se la llevo al sillón, le quito el calzón, dejándola completamente desnuda, la miro completa, y le sonrió, para luego comenzar a excitarla, la besaba con efervescencia, mientras con sus manos tocaba los pechos de la chica.

Introdujo su miembro, en el cuerpo de la chica, comenzando las envestidas, primero lento, para luego seguir con mas rapidez, así estuvieron un buen tiempo, hasta que los 2 sintieron que sus cuerpos no daban más, y acabaron, Haruka tuvo la preocupación de acabar afuera, para no dejar embaraza a Ayame. Luego se abrazaron y se quedaron así un buen rato

-Que buena forma de levantarse, no crees…-

-Si, me encantó el desayuno…., gracias Ayame….- diciendo esto comenzaron a tener sueño, por lo que se durmieron.

El celular del rubio sonó, por lo que tuvo que despertar, era Ryota

-Aló….-

-Donde están?, los estamos esperando….-

-aaaaaa-

-Haruka, soy Ryota, Ayame está contigo….., digo, ya se vienen…-

-si!, claro….- cortando el celular, lo comenzó a revisar y tenia un nuevo mensaje, lo leyó

_Buenos días roncador, hoy estaremos juntos toooodo el día, bueno no juntos, pero juntos al fin y al cabo, jajajaja….., espero que la pasemos bien, te espero…., bye Michiru_

-Ayame….., vamos!- llamándola y eliminando los mensajes que tenia

-pero no te vas a arreglar?-

-mmmmm, me suena a segunda patita…..-

-puede ser…., vamos?-invitándolo a la ducha

Llegaron al lugar acordado, encontrándose con Michiru y Ryota, ellos estaban riéndose, ella estaba más linda de lo normal, se sonrojo un poco, y quedo mirándola como tonto, sintiendo el tirón de Ayame, para volver a la realidad.

-Hola!- dijo el rubio

-Hola pantera, como estas?- dijo el chico

-No me llames así, ok?-

-que genio!, no te toco?-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-ya chicos basta!, Haruka, basta por favor- dijo una Ayame, mientras se tomaban de la mano, mientras Michiru, solamente los veía

Y así comenzaron la velada, caminaron juntos los 4 Haruka y Ayame tomados de la mano, mientras que Ryota y Michiru iban un poco mas separados, iban caminando hasta que se encontraron con la playa. Michiru, se sonrió y salió corriendo, a esta, mientras Haruka solo la veía.

Ayame y Ryota, se quedaron más arriba, mientras Haruka y Michiru, se fueron a caminar por el mar

-Ayame…., no la conocía-

-mmmm, si ella es una buena chica…, la conozco hace tiempo-

-aaaaaa, y que hiciste anoche-

-nada!, tu?-

-Salí con Ryota-

-mira que bien, y tu príncipe te trata como una princesa?-

-Lo intenta….-

-que bueno-

-llevan mucho tiempo juntos?, tu y Ayame?-

-no sé, si se, si le puede decir que tengamos una relación amorosa, somos amigos con cover!-

-aaaaaa-

-y Vanessa, sabe de esto?-

-sabes, he pensado, que verdaderamente, metí las patas en acostarme con ella, ahora no tengo como sacármela de encima-

-pero Ayame te puede ayudar, digo, tu y ella…., se ven bien juntos…..-

-no te entiendo-

-ella se podría convertir en tu novia, no crees?-

-Ayame!, no…., ella necesita a alguien mejor que yo….- mirándola desde lejos

-porque dices eso….-

-porque ella es una buena chica, los sentimientos de ella son de verdad, pero hay algo que se obstaculiza entre nosotros-

-que, que cosa?-

-nada…., no me hagas caso….-comenzando a mojarla con el agua, mientras que esta corría para que no la mojaran, y haciendo lo mismo con Haruka, hasta que Michiru cayo encima de Haruka, quedando a centímetros de los labios de la chica, se podían sentir las respiraciones aceleradas producidas por haber corrido, no les importo que el agua los mojara, no les importaba que hubiese más gente, querían besarse?

-Michiru!- sacándolos de la ensoñación

-Ryota….., Haruka!, me caí…, disculpa si….- toda roja, y corriendo en dirección contraria al mar

-Michiru!, estas bien, quieres que te lleve….-

-Estas bien….-

-si-

-así que ella no es tu novia, seguro?-

-no, no lo es!-

-chicos, Michiru no se siente muy bien, nos vamos, buenos vemos luego-

-bye….-

Asi, la velada termino, dejando a una Michiru, mojada por haber caído encima de Haruka, y Haruka diciéndole a Ayame, que ella no era su novia por todas las formas e idiomas

Al llegar la noche, Ryota fue a dejar a Michiru a su casa, mientras que Haruka se a dejar a Ayame a la suya, no quería irse a su casa, por lo que fue a casa de una chica, a ver como seguía, tocó el timbre, y ella abrió la puerta se sorprendió al verlo ahí

-Haruka…..-

* * *

_Gracias a todos por sus review, y por leer este humilde fic, de verdad a todos los que escribieron y utilizaron un poco de tiempo para escribirme y contarme como les parece la historia gracias, y lo que todavía no se animan, bueno pa la otra..., gracias a todos de verdad..., bueno dejen review y me comentan si les gusto o no..., bye..._


	7. Parte 7

_Hola les traigo un nuevo cap, ojalá les guste..., nos vemos..._

* * *

-Haruka-

-Hola….., como estas?...-

-Bien, y que te trae por acá?-

-yo…., solo…., quería….., saber… como te sientes…., luego del golpe de hoy….- perdiéndose en los ojos de la chica

-Bien gracias, no fue nada…., por eso viniste…., me pudiste haber llamado solamente?, o es que tu panorama de hoy termino-

-No quería saber como estabas eso es todo….-

-me dejas pasar?-

-si claro…, disculpa que tonta…, pasa-

-gracias- pasando a la casa de la chica

-ven pasa…., y toma asiento…- haciéndole con la mano para que se sentara

-Michiru, yo te quería decir una cosa….- parándose y tomándola de las manos

-dime- mirándolo a los ojos

-yo…., vine aaaaa….., vine a decirte que…..- acercándose poco a poco a los labios de la joven hasta quedar a centímetros de la chica

-Haruka, yo…. Te debo decir algo…., yo tengo novio…- mirando primero los ojos y luego los labios del chico

-me lo dijiste ayer…- acercándose más podía alcanzar a rosar los labios de la chica

-no, Ryota….., él es mi novio, desde hoy!- rompiendo el abrazo y dándose vuelta para no verlo

-aaaaaaaaaaa?- sorprendido de lo que le decía

-si me lo pidió hoy, y yo le dije que si….., gracias Haruka, ya que por ti esto llego a buen puerto-

-claro!- desilusionado

-y que me querías decir?-

-nada!, me tengo que ir, mañana tenemos clases-

-seguro?-

-si claro, y….. Felicitaciones- dándole un abrazo, y al momento de romperlo, quedaron otra vez cerca sus labios, ahí se quedaron un buen rato, hasta que el rubio no pudo detener el impulso de besarla, lo hizo sus labios se fusionaron, sus labios se pedían a gritos desde hace tiempo, pero Michiru se retracto de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos y puffffff, le dio una cachetada al rubio, dejando su mano marcada

-Que demonios te pasa!, como se te ocurre besarme, imbécil!, crees que soy una de tus amiguitas con las que te acuestas…., yo tengo novio, que te pasa!, eres un tonto si piensas que entre nosotros puede haber algo, lo que paso entre nosotros ya paso!- dijo una muy enojada Michiru

-disculpa…., tienes razón soy un imbécil…., no debí besarte…., y tu no tienes ningún derecho a pegarme, tonta!- dijo arrepentido, pero esta chica golpeaba realmente fuerte, por lo que se enojo con ella

-Tonta!, tonta, las chicas con las que te encamas….., imbécil!-

-Si súper tontas….., lo dice la menos tonta de todo el mundo, cierto-

-A que viniste Haruka, porque saber como estaba no fue?-

-que!, no yo quise venir a verte solamente, el beso fue un impulso!-

-a mi no me gustan ese tipo de impulsos!-

-porque haber?-

-porque tengo novio, por eso!-

-y que tan impórtate es para ti, ese Imbécil?-

-mucho, yo respeto a MIS novios, no como otros-

-Michiru, a veces puedes ser tan….., además tu contéstate el beso!, no se porque me pegas!-

-Haruka porque no te vas?-

-Porque yo…., uuuuu, Michiru yo…- en eso suena el teléfono de la peliverde

-Aló…. Ryota…. Si todo bien…. si ya me voy a dormir… bueno…..si ok… bueno nos vemos mañana….. Si…. En el mismo lado… bueno duermas bien… chauuuuu, si yo también….., bye- contestándolo y hablando con el chico, mientras Haruka se retiraba del lugar, hasta que pensó que de ahí no se iba hasta que hablara con la chica

-Pensé que ya te habías i…- el rubio volvió a darle un beso, que fue una completa sorpresa para ella, todavía tenia los ojos abiertos, cuando el rubio se separo de ella, y esta quiso pegarle de nuevo una cachetada, que fue detenida por el chiquillo.

-no me vas a volver a golpear…..- volviéndola a besar, este beso fue un poco mas agresivo, y de a poco fue calmándose, Michiru entendió que eso era lo que ella quería, al final se estaba volviendo a enamorar de él, pero y el rubio, lo hacia porque la quería o por algo más?

-bueno ahora si, me voy, adiós- separándose de ella, y retirándose de la casa, dejando a una sorprendida Michiru.

A pensar lo que había hecho, no estaba bien, según el plan, cada uno debía enamorar a Michiru de la mejor manera, sin entorpecer el rebajo del otro, pero como no hacerlo, cuando lo que hacia últimamente era pensar en ella?, será que al fin una chica atrapo a Haruka Tenoh?

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto sin muchos ánimos, debía rendir un examen, y no había estudiado nada, lo bueno que la profesora estaba bastante buena, por lo que pensó si le iba mal, hablaría con ella y talvez le haría el favor.

Al llegar al colegio, vio a Ryota abrazando a Michiru, y besándola, se dispuso a retirarse cuando sintió que un chico lo llamaba.

-Tenoh?, como estas?-

-bien Ryota, hola Michiru?- mirándola indiferentemente

-adivina quien tiene novia?- contentísimo

-no se..., dime...- sabiendo la respuesta

-pues yo..., y adivina quien es la chica?-

-aaaaa..., Kaioh?- Mirándolo indiferentemente

-así es hermano, ayer nos hicimos novios, no es cierto amor mío...- mirando a Michiru.

-si...- mirando al piso

-que bueno los felicito entonces..., Ryota haz visto a Ayame?-

-no para nada, la llamaste?-

-no, era para saber si la habías visto.., bueno los dejo a los tórtolos..., aaa cuando te desocupes debemos conversar, del proyecto que estamos haciendo- mirado a Ryota

-claro te busco en el descanso-

-ok, bye...-

Así se retiro del lugar, trató de sonar lo mas normal posible, no quería demostrar que lo había visto y escuchado le afectara, por lo que debía seguir su vida normal, en eso una cuando se topo con...

-Haruka, todavía espero tu llamada!-

-ven..., vamos a hablar los 2-

-de que quieres ha...- fue callada con un intenso beso

-solo bésame por favor...- así dijo cerrando los ojos, dejándole llevar por los besos y caricias de Vanessa

-Haruka quiero hacerlo...-

-no, aquí no podemos en el descanso vamos a la azotea ahí nadir nos vera- dijo besándola con mas frenesí

-ok, nos vemos en la azotea-

Al despedirse, pudo sentir una mirada detrás de él. Al darse vuelta encontró a Michiru, se le veía molesta, se acercó y le dijo

-k tal, todo bien con el príncipe?-

-que fue lo de recién?-

-no respondiste a mi pregunta?-

-si todo bien, que fue lo de recién, pensé que me habías ficho que ya no te ibas a seguir juntando con Vanessa, pero al parecer me equivoque!-

-no te metas Kaioh!-

-que no me meta, Haruka fuiste tu quien me dijo que la habías embarrado con acostarte con ella, porque sigues así...-

-eso a ti no te importa-

-y el beso-

-que beso Kaioh?-

-el beso de anoche, el que me diste, que pasa contigo, andas repartiendo besos a todas las chicas?-

-aaaaa, ese beso, bueno cono te dije anoche fue impulso..., bueno adiós, aaaa, si ves a Ayame, por favor dulce que me llame, por favor-

Retirándose del lugar no queria tus tenerla cerca, ya que ella estaba produciendo cosas en el, que no quería sentir, llego a la sala de clases rindió el examen, y le fue mal, tendría que hablar con la profesora y ver su le podía hacer el favor.

Al realiza el cambio de clase, se encontró con la zona de las piscinas, y de solo pensar que Michiru podría estar allí, le comenzaban a producir cosas, entro para saber si estaba, ahí la encontró, parecía una sirena se fusionaba con el agua, eran uno solo.

Michiru por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en los besos de Haruka y como lo volvió a encontrar con Vanessa, estaba estrenada y muy enojada, y con lo único que podía calmarse era con el agua, en eso estaba cuando sintió una mirada de lejos levanto la vista y lo vio parado mirándola, salió del agua tomo una toalla, y comenzó a caminar con dirección al chico.

El Rubio al ver como salía de la piscina, su cuerpo, su pelo, la forma de caminar, esa gota de agua que iba en dirección sus bien formados pechos hicieron una notoria erección, que tuvo disimular sacándose la camisa para afuera y comenzar a pensar en otras cosas, pero ya era demacrando tarde, ya que cuando estaba comenzando a hacer esto, la chica ya había llegado donde estaba el.

-que haces aquí?-

-nada...-mirando a otro lado, y tapándole la zona de la entrepierna para que la erección producida no fueran tan notoria

-estas bien?, porque te estas..., no puedo creerlo..., jajajaja ja..., es mentira cierto, jajajajajajja...-

-no sé de que hablas?- sin mirarla, con su mano tapándole la erección

-jajajaja, viniste a..., jajajaja, Haruka sabes me alaga que te produzca esto..., pero creo que te dije que ya tengo novio, jajajajajajja..., cuando quieras acostarte con una de tus chicas diles que vengan a darse una vuelta a las piscinas, ya que no es la primera vez que veo que esto te sucede..., jajajaja-

-jajajaja, estoy estrenado, y cansado..., eso es todo, además..., si algo produces en mi no es lo piensas...-

-no lo pienso, lo estoy viendo, jajajaja-

-esto..., se llama erección, y las tenemos cuando andamos deseosos de sexo..., quieres tenerlo conmigo...- primero apuntando a la erección y luego haciendo enfadar a la chica para que lo dejara solo

-no gracias, no me gusta comer carne en mal estado o vencida, y menos comer restos de comida de otras personas- volteando

-Kaioh..., eres tan..., pero tan….., que me dan gana de ...- estaba rojo del enojo

-de que haber..., de que Haruka...- mirándolo desafiante

-de..., de..., de...- acercándose a la chica, lentamente

-de que Haruka?- rendida queriendo que el beso llegara pronto

-de...- a centímetros de los labios de la chica

-Haruka!- dijo una chica que venia entrando a la zona de las piscinas

-Ayame!- dándose vuelta rápidamente y caminando hacia la chica

-Me dijeron que buscabas….., hola Michiru..., que fue todo esto?

-nada, luego te cuento, vamos?- sacándola de allí

-Esta bien, pero primero déjame felicitar a Michiru, Ryota me dijo que eras su novia, felicitaciones..., hacen una linda pareja-

-gracias-

-bueno Haruka vamos, debemos hablar por lo de recién-

-si Ayame vamos-

Al salir del lugar, Ayame quiso continuar con la conversación, dejando a una Michiru sola y muy confundida por la situación.

-Y bueno me puedes decir que paso allá dentro?-

-Nada…..-

-Nada….., estuviste a punto de besarla Haruka, sabes lo que estas haciendo?-

-No quiero de tus sermones-

-y entonces que quieres?, seguir con este jueguito?-

-Por ahora me va bien…-

-Haruka, yo te quiero bastante, eres una muy buena persona, y no quiero que sufras, con esto lo único que vas a lograr es que se aleje de ti….., eso es lo que quieres?, quieres estar solo?-

-Sabes no quiero, seguir hablando de esto, nos vemos en la sala-

El rubio se fue a la sala, allí les faltaba esta clase para el descanso de la hora de almuerzo, la hora paso volando y el Rubio le dijo a Ayame que debía ir a hablar con el director por unas cosas para el equipo de atletismo, se retiro rápido, para cuando llego al lugar acordado, Vanessa ya lo esperaba

-pensé que me ibas a dejar planeada de nuevo?- dijo pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Rubio

-no como se re ocurre, hoy tengo unas ganas locas de estar con alguien..., quiero descargarme, quiero desesterarme, y relajarme un rato- dijo besando a la chica

-bueno en ese caso yo te puedo ayudar...- dijo desabrochando le la camisa y acariciando su torso

-que bueno- dijo el mientras metía su mano por debajo de la falda de la chica

Estaban haciéndolo cuando una frase para el recuerdo del Rubio, detuvo todo acto sexual, que llevaban hasta ese momento

-asi, así..., uuyyyyyyy, no pares, no pares, no pares, no pares MICHIRU, sigue así-

* * *

_Gracias a todos por sus review de verdad, sus comentarios, criticas, etc., me hacen querer terminar este fic lo más rápido posible..._

_Así__ que a todos los que han escrito gracias, y los que no, anímense y dando ideas de como vamos dándole vida a este fic..._

_Bueno bye_


	8. Parte 8

_Hola les traigo un nuevo cap, ojalá les guste..., nos vemos..._

* * *

Al escuchar esto la chica, paro toda acción con el rubio.

-como me llamaste?!-

-mmmm…., no sé que me hablas?-

-como que no sabes de que te estoy hablando?, me llamaste MICHIRU…- dijo enojada, vistiéndose

-que…, que..queeeeee, no…., debe ser una equivocación….., yo no….., yo no quise decir eso…., vamos Vanessa, no me dejes así…..- dice tomándola y agarrándose los pantalones, para luego mostrarle como estaba

-dile a "MICHIRU", que te ayude a bajar eso….- soltándose y saliendo rápidamente de ahí

-mierda…..- dijo mirando como se iba la chica, se sentó en el suelo recostando su espalda en una pared, para luego encender un cigarro. Comenzó a pensar, lo que había dicho, y porque la había nombrado, estaba en esto cuando…

-Hola….., pensé que te habías ido-

-Que quieres.., Ayame, sabes no estoy para tus cosas…..-

-Que pasa…., en que piensas?- dijo sentándose al frente del rubio, y removió unos mechones de su pelo, para poder verlo a la cara

-Nada….-

-porque no me quieres decir…., estabas con Vanessa, no es cierto?-

-mmmm-

-la vi saliendo de aquí?, estabas con ella?, te acostaste con ella?-

-si, estuve con ella, y estaba encamándome con ella, como dice Michiru- terminando el cigarro, quemándolo y tirándolo lejos

-y…., que pasa contigo, entonces….- dijo corriendo la cara, ya que unas lagrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus ojos

-me siento….. extraño, no sé….., es raro lo que siento…..-

-porque…., que sientes por Vanessa?-

-nada en especial, lo de ella y yo es algo carnal, pero paso algo recién, que haga que tal vez ya no la vea más-

-que paso?-

-estábamos de lo mejor, y la llame MICHIRU-

-que…, que…., que…..-

-no me digas, nada que yo tampoco lo creo, no sé que me pasa…., de verdad…., no quiero reproches…-

-jajajaja, lo que te pasa es que cuando dejas que hable tu corazón, el pronuncia el nombre de ella, mientras que cuando dejas que hable tu cabezota, dices cualquier cosa….-

-mmmmmm….., no te entiendo…- levantándose del piso

-te enamoraste de ella, eso pasa…., me entiendes ahora…- tomándolo de las manos

-no…, yo no puedo enamorarme de ella…., yo no puedo….., que va a pasar con la maldita apuesta, ella y yo…., nooooo, ella no….., yo no puedo….., Ayame…., ella no…., la apuesta, Ayame, la apuesta….., como mierda…, me voy a acostar con ella…., dime como me acuesto con ella si me enamoro de ella….- soltándose primero, y luego tomándola de los hombros, luego soltándola, caminaba para todos lados, se tomaba la cabeza, miraba el cielo, para luego volver a mirarla

-de que estas hablando, de que apuesta, Haruka…., de que apuesta- asustándose

-se supone que teníamos una apuesta con Ryota, ganaba quien se llevara a la cama a Michiru el día de la fiesta-

-y porque apostaron eso….., ósea que todo este tiempo haz estado fingiendo ser su amigo, todo por esa apuesta?-

-si….-

-imbécil, no te das cuenta de que te enamoraste de ella, con esto que estas haciendo, imbécil…- golpeándolo

-que hago Ayame…., que mierda hago con esto que siento….., que hago si ella se entera de esto?, que pasa si Vanessa le dice…., la…. Voy…. A … perder…., pa…ra…siem…pre-

-y como sabe ella, porque ella lo sabe?-

-se lo dijo Zafiro, la voy a perder cierto?-

-Haruka habla con ella, dile lo que sientes, es lo mejor….., primero debes decirle lo que sientes y luego le cuentas lo de la estúpida apuesta-

-noooo, no puedo….-

-Haruka…., si no le dices tu, le dirá Vanessa…, Zafiro…-

-tu?-

-no, yo te quiero mucho Haruka, y no me gustaría verte sufrir por algo que yo provoque-

-yo también te quiero mucho Ayame, gracias por todo-

-Haruka…., lo que siento por ti es más que una amistad, yo te amo, y por lo que me acabas de decir y por lo que vi en la tarde, me queda claro, que yo para ti soy solo una amiga…., pero me conformo con ser eso a no ser nada en tu vida-

-Ayame…., porque no me enamoro de ti….- tomándola por los brazos

-porque ese corazón, ya tiene dueña…, por eso…- acariciándole la cara

Salieron de la azotea, salieron abrazados y sonrientes, se dirigieron camino a la sala, reían, y bromeaban juntos

-Hola chicos…., Ayame…, Haruka…., mmmmm, algo que deba saber?- dijo con una voz bromista Ryota, este iba tomado de la mano de la aguamarina

-no...- dijo un Haruka, tomándole la mano a Ayame, luego pensándolo bien volvió donde estaban ellos

-porque no salimos juntos, esta tarde les parece?, podemos comer algo?-

-mmm, por mi esta bien…., y tu Michiru…- dijo mirando a la chica que tenia la vista clavada en la mano entrelazada de la otra pareja

-mmmmmmmm- sin dejar de mirar las manos

-Michiru….., estas bien…- tomándola por los hombros, y haciéndola reaccionar

-si….., claro….., vamos….- dijo mirando nuevamente las manos de los chicos, para luego mirar los ojos del chico

-Ok, entonces nos juntamos en el restaurante de siempre no, Ryota….., recuerdas que me debes una conversación…-

-Si, ok, allá estaremos al salir de aquí, y por lo de la conversación una vez que dejemos a las chicas lo hacemos-

-OK-

Al alejarse de ellos, Ayame, le dice

-que estas haciendo?, porque salir a comer con ellos?-

-no sé, celos quizás?-

-jajajajjaa, no puedo creerlo…., jajajja-

-jajajaja, no te rias….-

-hola chicos….-

-Zafiro…., Vanessa….- dijo un asustado rubio, por lo que pudiera decir Vanessa

-hola…., que harán después de clases- dijo una muy tranquila Vanessa

-pensábamos salir con Ryota y Michiru…, quieren ir… dijo rápidamente Ayame…, mientras que el rubio, sudaba de los nervios

-mmmm, que dices amor?—

-mmm, me parece estupendo…., ahora…., que ella ya es casi ya de esta familia, es bueno "conocernos", no crees Haruka- sacándolo de sus pensamientos internos

-claro…., bueno nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre, vamos Ayame…, adiós- saliendo lo mas rápido de ahí

Al llegar la hora de la salida de todos los estudiantes, Haruka se encontraba revisando el auto, y esperando que Ayame, saliera rápido para poder ir a comer algo.

-algún problema con el auto?-

-Michiru…-

-tienes algún problema con el auto?-

-aaaaa….., no…., solo le estoy mirando una cosa, no es nada….-

-aaaaa…, que bueno…., Haruka y Ayame…., vaya te vas superando…, y que te paso con Vanessa?-

-nada, porque?-

-porque ahora resulta que andas de la mano con ella, no me digas que con ella también te encamas, vaya Haruka…, de verdad, me sorprendes…., con cuantas mujeres ya te haz acostado….., no, mejor para hacer una lista más corta, con cuantas mujeres NO te haz acostado?-

-Ya Michiru, para…., además eso no es de tu incumbencia…-

-Haruka, eres tan tonto…-

-que te pasa…., si quieres pelear conmigo, no tengo tiempo…-

-Es que tú no entiendes-

-que no entiendo?-

-si sigues así…., yo…, si sigues así…, la persona que te amé, se va a ir…., te va a dejar solo…., porque no creo que le guste lo que ve en ti… ahora…., para Haruka, no vez…, que puede que esa persona sufra por ti…., por lo que haces?-

-porque me dices eso?-

-Haruka, porque eres tan tonto, de no darte cuenta, que…-

-que Michiru, dime, que cosa….-

-que, que, yo….-

-que tu…, que …. Habla de una vez…- tomándola de los brazos y cada vez acercándose a los labios de la chica

-que yo t…-

-Haruka…., vamos….-

-si vamos…- soltando a la chica

Así, se retiraron del lugar, dejando a una aguamarina, más confundida de lo que estaba, en eso llego Ryota, para llevarla al restaurante.

Al llegar el rubio y Ayame, tomaron asiento, en un lugar alejado, Haruka en el trayecto no hablo nada, hubo un silencio total, y Ayame no quiso molestarlo, para no tener problemas con el.

De a poco comenzaron a llegar los chicos junto con sus novias, la primera pareja en llegar fue Zafiro con Vanessa, esta ultima, le dio una mirada fulminante a la pareja del rubio.

Luego tomaron asiento y comenzaron a conversar de lo que habían hecho durante el día, Vanessa y Haruka solo se daban mirandas por lo bajo, para no llamar tanto la atención, hasta que llego la ultima pareja Ryota y Michiru.

-Hola…., chicos…., como están?- Dice tomando de la mano al rubio, para pasar a saludar a los demás

-Bien.., y ustedes….- dice un sonriente Zafiro

-si…, todo bien….- dice dándole el asiento a la aguamarina, que con coincidencia quedo al lado del rubio, este comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

La velada estuvo entretenida, mientras Vanessa, le daba miradas fulminantes a Michiru y Ayame, y este solo acentúa con la cabeza, para no hablar mucho, al cabo de un rato ordenaron, y comenzaron a comer, el rubio se levanto para ir al baño

Al llegar allí, alguien lo llama desde más atrás, era Vanessa.

-me debes una explicación?-

-quieres que te la de ahora?-

-no más tarde, cuando dejes a tu noviecita de cuarta…, nos vemos en mi casa-

-no puedo…., debo hablar con Ryota-

-creo que no escuchaste bien, después de dejar a tu novia, te quiero en MI casa, ok?

-mmm, esta bien…-

Entro al baño, se mojo la cara, quería salir de allí, tener tan cerca a Michiru, hacia que se sintiera mal, pero debía hablar con Ryota y luego de eso debía hablar con Vanessa, luego de pensar en que hacer después de la velada, salió del baño, y choco con una chica

-uuuyyyy, disculpa…. No te vi….-

-Michiru…-

-No te preocupes, yo no te había visto salir-

-todo bien?-

-si claro….-

-segura?-

-si-

-me puedes explicar lo de hace rato, cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento del colegio, que fue eso?-

-aaaaa, eso…., nada…, tonterías….-

-no quiero saberlo, dime….-

-nada…., adivina quien viene a visitarme?-

-no sé-

-Mary…-

-queeee!-

-si, llega mañana….-

-aaaaaa, y viene sola?-

-si…., porque interesado?, será que quieres una segunda patita con ella otra vez?-

-de que estas hablando, noooo-

-de que cualquier mujer puede pasar enfrente tuyo, y los minutos la tienes entre tus sabanas, de eso hablo-

-jajaja, sabes mejor me voy-

-te das cuenta de lo que es estar sentada, enfrente de ellas 2?-

-acostúmbrate, ellas serán tus amigas de ahora en adelante-

-si mis amigas, y TUS amantes-

-tu no eres mi amante?-

-por suerte-

-no te creo…., para que mí que me buscas para que de otro beso-

-nooo, como se te ocurre, tengo novio-

-si y uno muy feo…., vamos dame un beso- acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-no, Haruka, sal…., anda a ver tu noviecita…., no vaya a hacer que venga y te vea encima mio, y te arme una escenita de celos-

-bueno, Michiru tú te lo pierdes-

-Haruka!, piensa lo que te dije…., Mary, llega mañana…, ella puede ser la mujer que estas esperando…., no dejes que tus deseos te superen…, por favor Haruka contrólate si-

-Michiru.. Yo….., a mi no me interesa Mary, a mi me interesa otra persona-

-quien….-

-nadie-

-dime-

-dame un beso y te digo-

-no primero dime y luego veo si te doy un beso-

-no seas pilla, vamos dame un beso, y te digo-

-nop-

-bueno Michiru otra vez tú te lo pierdes….-

-aaaa, y Ayame no es mi novia, somos amigos…-

-si de esa clase de amigos que se acuestan-

-si de esa misma clase, te dejo mi AMIGA, me espera-

Llego la hora de que todos se fueran, Ryota y el rubio tuvieron una mini reunión donde acordaron los últimos temas de la apuesta. Ayame que vivía cerca de Ryota, le pidió que la fuera a dejar, este dijo que por lo que el rubio se iría solo. Ayame le comento a Ryota que Michiru, vivía cerca de Haruka y este de mala gana dejo que se fuera con el

-como la pasaste?-

-bien y tu?-

-bien, un poco extraña, pero bien?-

-porque extraña?-

-Vanessa no dejaba de mirarme, como si me odiara por algo-

-cof, cof, cof…, no sé de que hablas- estacionando el auto al frente de la casa de Michiru

-deben ser imaginaciones mías, bueno nos vemos- abriendo la puerta para irse, pero el rubio fue mas rápido y la ayudo a bajar del auto

Le tomo de la mano, de forma suave y a la vez protectoramente, la miro a los ojos, como tratando de descifrar que había detrás de esos hermosos ojos azules como el mar, se acercó poco a poco, para no asustar a la chica, la chica se acercó a el rodeo sus brazos, sobre el hombro del chico, y se besaron, fue un beso lleno de pasión y de amor, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, poco sus cuerpos deseaban mas del otro.

Trataron de caminar hacia el departamento de la chica, esta abrió la puerta rápidamente, sin romper el beso, las caricias por el cuerpo no se hicieron esperar y una vez que la puerta se cerro, la chica, le saco la chaqueta, corbata y camisa, dejando al chico con el dorso totalmente desnudo, el chico hizo lo mismo, dejo a una chica, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, la miraba con deseo y pasión, la chica se ruborizo, comenzaron a besarse con mas efervescencia, y mas pasión, al chico ya el molestaba esa falta, por lo que se la saco, dejándola solamente en calzones, la chica no se quedo atrás, le quito los pantalones, se podía visualizar unos bóxer apretados, y una erección muy notoria, la chica sonrió, luego de esto el chico le quito con mucha suavidad el calzón a la chica, y esta hizo lo mismo con el chico, se dieron un beso lleno de fugaz pasión, cayeron en un sillón, y el chico comenzó con las embestidas, primero lenta y luego más rápida, el chico podía sentir que cada vez que iba más rápido, ella se tensaba, por lo que paraba las embestidas, mientras que esta, le decía que no lo hicieran, luego de un rato de seguir con las embestidas lentas, el chico quiso probar más rápido, y la chica comenzó a moverse al ritmo de estas, y así, pasaron un buen rato hasta que sus cuerpos cayeron, rendidos, se abrazaron y se dieron un gran beso, la chica se levanto tomo la mano del joven y la llevo a la recamara de esta.

Allí, se recostó en la cama, y lo invito a realizar lo mismo, se abrazaron, y comenzaron a hacerse cariño, hasta que el sueño los venció.

* * *

_Bueno ahi les dejo un nuevo cap, ojala les guste..., muchas gracias a todos por sus review, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia..., un besito..._


	9. Parte 9

_Hola chicos como están?, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap..., ojalá les guste..._

_En el capitulo anterior, ya había pensado que Haruka se estaba imaginando el tema de haberse acostado con Michiru..., pero gracias por sus ideas, y sus pensamientos..., ASÍ DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!..._

_Bueno sigan leyendo..., los dejo..._

* * *

-..., Haruka..., Haruka..., Haruka...- tomándolo por el brazo, para sacarlo del sueño en el que estaba.

-aaaaa..., Michiru..., eeeeee..., yo..., me quede pensando..., disculpa...- disculpándose, y muy avergonzado

-mmmmmm, tu y tu mente sucia, jajajaja-

-no se de que hablas?- tratando de no mirarla

-bueno..., te preguntaba si querías subir?-

-no, eeeeee, yo me voy..., que duermas bien- subiéndose en el auto

-ok, nos vemos entonces- mirándolo con cara de preocupación

-claro bye- echando el auto andar, y partiendo

Michiru llego a su casa, tomo un te, y luego se preparo para dormir, para ella el día había acabado, por otro lado, el rubio, analizaba esa ensoñación que tuvo, ya sabia que se había enamorado de ella, pero tomarla así de fácil?, solo en su mente sucia, se le podía ocurrir, llego a su casa, se estiro en la cama, y de a poco se fue durmiendo.

Llego el otro día, y el Rubio se levanto de mala gana, no había pasado una buena noche, y además la luz del día en sus ojos, no lo dejaban continuar durmiendo, el maldito timbre terminaron por despertarlo.

-ya va..., yaaaaaaaaa- gritaba mientras iba a abrir la puerta

-ya basta...- dijo abriéndola y encontrándose con una linda chica de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, esta vestía un hermoso vestido apretado, donde se podía visualizar su linda anatomía.

-hola Haruka..., tanto tiempo sin vernos?- dijo la rubia, mirando al chico, que parecía hipnotizado

-...- no pudo responder, ya que quedo embobado mirándola

-Haruka?, aló tierra..., Haruka estas ahí?-poniéndole la mano en la cara para ver si reaccionaba

-si..., disculpa..., me quede pensando- saliendo de la ensoñación

-no me invitas a pasar?-

-claro..., pasa-

La chica tomo asiento en unos de los sillones del living, y comenzaron con la platica

-Michiru me contó que habías llegado-

-si, llegue hace un par de días-

-que bueno..., y a que haz venido?-

-a recordar viejos momentos...-

-...- no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándola, con preocupación

-jajaja jajaja, es broma tonto, …..vine a aclarar unas cosas con Michiru eso es todo-

-aaaaaaa..., y todo resulto entre ustedes?-

-así es..., y además venia a entregarte esto-

-que es?-

-ábrelo-

-Un parte de matrimonio..., te casas?-

-así es y te estoy invitando quiero que vayas con Michiru-

-que, que...?-

-que vayas con Michiru

-ella tiene novio-

-si es lo que me dijo-

-ya le preguntaste?

-aja-

-bueno puedo invitar a otra persona?-

-no debes ir con Michiru-

-no escuchaste ella tiene novio, y lo lógico es que vaya con el

-no lo lógico es que vaya contigo, vamos acepta..., como mi regalo de bodas..., siiijjii-

-aaaaa..., esta bien le preguntare-

-bueno te dejo, ya sabes-

-si, ok-

La chica se retira, del lugar dejando a un Haruka pensado, tendría que ir a esa boda con Michiru, comenzó una sonrisa en su cara, esa noticia le pareció perfecta, iría a correr un poco.

Por otro lado Vanessa entraban a una farmacia, Estaba preocupada, por algo, al cabo de un rato salió de esta y se dirigió a su casa.

Mientras Zafiro, golpeaba la puerta del Rubio, quería conversar unas cosas con el. Estuvo bastante tiempo golpeando sin tener una respuesta, por lo que le dejo una nota por debajo de la puerta.

Ryota llamo a su novia para salir por la tarde pero esta le dijo que no podía, ya que había hecho planes con sus padres.

Ayame estaba en el gimnasio, y al terminar llamo a Haruka a su celular y este no contesto, le pareció un poco raro, ya que el Rubio siempre salía con este. Entro en el área de duchas mas tarde lo llamaría.

Mientras el rubio, Llego a la playa, tomo asiento en la arena, y se quedo a mirar el mar un rato, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a inhalar el marino, y botada el aire por la boca, esto lo relajo se tiro en la arena y se quedo dormido

Una peliverde salía de casa a dar una vuelta, quería ver el mar, por lo que fue a la playa, una vez allí, se saco los zapatos y comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la playa, iba mirando las olas y de vez en cuando a la gente que a esa hora estaba allí.

Al Rubio el intenso sol, le comenzó a molestar y despertó, se levanto de golpe encontrándose con una peliverde que caminaba por la orilla del mar, se acercó donde ella

-hola..., las sirenas salieron a mirar el sol?-

-mmmmmm-

-jajajaja, es un cumplido Michiru-

-aaaaa, es que venia pensando y no pensaba con encontrarme con nadie-

-somos 2, yo salí a correr y vine para acá..., me recosté y me dormí un rato jeje-

-tonto...-

-te puedo acompañar?-

-claro vamos-

Así los 2 comenzaron a caminar, por la orilla de la playa, Conversaban y reían, se daban miraditas por lo bajo, y Michiru quiso entrar mas al mar, por lo que Haruka solamente se quedo mirándola. Al cabo de un rato, salió la chica y se acercó donde el Rubio.

-Haruka, no te gustaría ir a almorzar a mi casa?-

-mmmmmm, no será problema?, ...tu príncipe no se pondrá celoso?-

-claro que no, están mis papas allá, y le dije a Ryota que almorzaría con ellos-

-si pero le dijiste que almorzarías con ellos solamente, no conmigo y ellos, creo que lo mejor lo dejamos para otro día, no quiero que tengas algún problema, con el por culpa mía-

-estas seguro, de que no quieres comer conmigo?-

-de estar seguro no estoy, de hecho tengo muchísima hambre, pero ni siquiera me he duchado, y no tengo dinero, para llevar algo-

-no hay problema te vas a tu casa y te bañas y luego pasas por mi casa, viste que es fácil?-

-mmmm, porque no me acompañas a casa, luego te invito a un helado, y nos vamos a almorzar-

-seguro que las libertinas de las chicas con las que te encamas no se enojaran?-

-nooooo, además hoy es domingo, y estoy libre, jajajaja-

-no me harás nada?-

-nada que TÚ, no quieras-

-bueno vamos...-

Así los chicos tomaron un taxi, y fueron camino a la casa del Rubio, al llegarse encontraron con el mensaje que le había dejado zafiro. Haruka no le dio mucha importancia, el Rubio le dijo a Michiru que se iba a bañar y que se acomodara en el living.

Al entrar el Rubio al baño la chica comenzó a mirar las fotografías donde aparecía, el de chico, una con sus padres, y otra con unas medallas. La que mas le llamo la atención era una que estaba escondida y hacia abajo, al levantarla se encontró que era una foto donde aparecían los 2 abrazados y mirándose a los ojos, se ruborizo al recordar aquellos momentos.

***********Remember*********************

La pareja se encontraba en la orilla de la playa, mirando el atardecer. Se encontraban abrazados, mirando el ocaso.

-Haruka, porque no nos sacamos una foto juntos-

-mmmmmm, mejor no-

-anda vamos...-

-uyyyy, que aburrido!-

-Haruka!-

-bueno, esta bien, saquémonos una..., me puedes dar un beso?- con cara de niñito bueno

-jajajaja, no me los tienes que pedir, tontito-

***********Fin Remember*********************

Una sonrisa en su cara apareció al recordar aquel momento, estaba mirándola cuando alguien toco su hombro, y como estaba tan entusiasmada y metida mirando la foto se asusto, la foto se cayo y al darse vuelta se encontró con el Rubio que con el susto se olvido afirmarse la toalla, y esta cayo al suelo, el Rubio quedo desnudo y aun mojado, la chica por primera vez pudo ver la anatomía del chico, ante tal situación esta se ruborizo, y se voltio, tapándose los ojos y volteando para que el chico pudiera tomar la toalla y se pudiera tapar.

-disculpa..., Michiru yo...- decía mientras se tapaba

-no, no…. te disculpes..., yo fui la que se asusto..., y por eso tu toalla se cayó- sin poder mirarlo a los ojos y aun de espaldas

-bueno en fin..., me voy a vestir ahora bajo, aaaaaa, Michiru..., disculpa..., nunca pensé que se me podría caer la toalla..., disculpa si- hablándole a la espalda de la chica, y rojo como un tomate, la chica volteo a mirarlo

-no Haruka..., discúlpame tu..., yo..., ni siquiera sé que decirte...- acercándose al chico, hasta llegar a sus labios

-Michiru...- su respiración se iba acelerando de a poco

-Haruka- sus labios se deseaban, querían ese beso

Mientras esto ocurría, Ayame, salía del gimnasio, se le ocurrió almorzar con el Rubio y para eso tomo su celular y lo llamo.

Por otro lado en una gran casa, estilo antiguo, una chica, lloraba desconsoladamente, estaba sentada encerrada en el baño, mientras miraba un test de embarazo que daba positivo.

-porque….., porque, ahora…..- lloraba y lloraba

-quien será el padre de este hijo?, Haruka o Zafiro?-

-porque….., mis padres…, como les explico a ellos…..-

En la casa del Rubio, la pareja estaban muy cerca, podían sentirse sus respiraciones, el chico posó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, mientras esta pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del chico, estaban a punto de darse un beso, cuando el celular del Rubio, sonó, ambos de inercia se soltaron, y el rubio tomo el teléfono para contestarlo mientras salía del lugar.

-aló...-

-aló, como estas?-

-bien y tu..., mira te llamaba para invitarte a alomo rasar conmigo, te parece?-

-linda..., voy saliendo..., dejémoslo para otro día, te parece?-

-y a donde vas y con quien?..., si es que se puede saber?-

-voy a la casa de Michiru...-

-jajajaja, bueno Haruka te dejo entonces..., no quiero arruinar tu velada...-

-no es ninguna velada..., es por la apuesta recuerdas?- vistiéndose cpn la ropa que había encima de la cama

-claro..., bueno.., llámame-

-bueno..., adiós...- terminándose de arreglar

Ambos salieron de la casa, con rumbo hacia la casa de la aguamarina, primero pasaron a comprar algo para llegar, y el helado que había prometido.

Al llegar a casa de la chica Haruka, quedo anonadado, era tan grande y tan elegante, que se sienta como un tonto al ir vestido de esa manera.

Al llegar los padres de la chica los recibieron

-hola papa..., hola mama...-

-hola hija... como estas?, y quien es este guapo muchacho?- preguntaba la mama

-bien mama gracias..., y es te muchacho se llama Haruka..., y es un amigo nada mas-

-que lastima Michiru, porque es muy guapo, y se nota que le gustas...- hablándole en el oído mientras veían al Rubio

-a Haruka..., no a él le gustan todas...- con un dejo de pena

-pero..., entonces porque crees que esta acá?, para acompañarte, baaaaaa, eso es cuento...- le dijo acercándose al chico

-y dime Haruka, cuales son tus intensiones con mi hija?- dijo la mama de la chica

-aaaaaaaaaaaa-

-si las intensiones tuyas para con mi hija?- dijo con voz grave el papa de Michiru

-yooooooo, no puedo negar que es muy bella, tanto por fuera como por dentro, pero lamentablemente para mi, ella tiene novio, que es uno de mis mejores amigos-

-aaaaaaa, ese tal Ryota, es tu amigo?-

-si, lo conocen?-

-mejor hablemos de otra cosa les parece, vamos a la sala para comenzar a comer-

Los padres de Michiru, hicieron sentir al Rubio como un miembro mas de la familia, la comida estuvo muy entretenida, entre chistes, piropos e insinuaciones por parte de la madre de michiru, para que se hagan novios, pero todo tiene su fin y este caso no era la excepción. Estaban en la habitación de la chica cuando el chico le dijo

-bueno Michiru, me tengo que ir...- levantándose de la cama

-claro..., como la pasaste?- levantándose con el

-bien..., tus padres son muy simpáticos...- caminando hacia la salida

-Haruka..., antes que te vayas, te puedo preguntar algo?- trayéndolo hacia la pieza

-claro..., dime...-

-es que cuando estaba en tu casa, por error escuche una conversación que tenias con Ayame, y oí cuando le decías algo de una apuesta, el día que tomaste bastante y te quedaste aquí, también dijiste algo de una apuesta, de que se trata?-

-apuesta?..., es algo que tenemos con los chicos..., nada importante...- asustado

-seguro..., nada de su me tenga que preocupar...- muy preocupada, ya que no le creía

-claro..., no te preocupes..., bueno me voy...- mirando al suelo, para no delatarse

-claro...- dijo resignada, no le creía, pero no podía obligarlo a decirle que era eso, ya lo averiguaría

-michiru...- llamándola

-dime...- mirándolo a esos verdes, que estaba a comenzando a querer

-te molestaría si te doy un beso?- con un tierno rubor en las mejillas

-no..., claro que no...- devolviéndole una tierna sonrisa

-en la boca?- mas rojo que un tomate, y acercándose cada vez a ella

-Haruka tu sabes..., que tengo... Novio- ella al igual que el querían ese beso, pero alguna razón se resistía

-Michiru yo..., necesito...uno..., un solo beso...- fijo acercándose a la chica, y acorralándola entre la pared y el.

-Haruka..., tú tienes a Ayame..., y yo estoy con ...- la frase fue interrumpida por un beso, este poso sus brazos entre la cintura de la chica acercándola más a su cuerpo y esta poso sus brazos por el cuello del chico, el aire les falto, y cuando abrieron los ojos, se miraron a los ojos, y ahora fue michiru quien lo beso, el beso nuevamente termino, y se sonrieron, para continuar con otro beso, que cada vez iba subiendo de intensidad, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, suaves y delicadas, Haruka volvía a besarla con mas efervescencia, comenzó a notarse una evidente erección.

Michiru corto el beso, y tomo de la mano al chico, para dirigirlo hacia la cama, ella se recostó en ella, e invito al chico para que hiciera lo mismo, el la tomo entre sus brazos, y comenzó a repartir besos entre su cuello, beso sus labios otra vez, acariciaba su cara, su pelo, sus brazos, hasta que estuvo a punto de comenzar abrir la blusa de la chica, fue que se detuvo y se levanto de la cama

-no Michiru yo….., no puedo…- con las mejillas rojas, respiración agitada

-acaso no te gusto?, es eso?- levantándose, tratándose de calmar

-claro que me gustas?, pero también…, y además…, Ryota?-

-Te preocupas por el….., y que pasa con Zafiro, si mal no recuerdo, te acuestas con su novia?-

-lo de Vanessa fue un error Michiru, contigo, no quiero cometer el mismo error, si estamos juntos quiero que sea de verdad….., quiero que sea por amor….., y no por deseo…..- tomándola de las manos

-y que te hace pensar, que si me entrego es por deseo?- mirándolo a los ojos

-Michiru….., tu no amas, por algo andas con Ryota- retirándole unos mechones de pelo

-Haruka, tu no sabes nada…, yo SI te amo, te amo, y quiero hacer el amor contigo porque te amo, y por nada más, no me importa si no me ames, no importa si mañana no nos hablamos, lo que quiero es ser 1 contigo y estar entre tus brazos- tomándole la cara con las 2 manos

-Michiru….., yo no puedo…., lo siento….., pero para eres demasiado importante como para tomarte asi de fácil….., es mejor que me vaya mañana hablamos, vale?- mirándola, para luego soltarse y salir de la habitación.

Al llegar a su casa, el rubio recibe una llamada, logra contestar

-Haruka…..-

-Vanessa….-

-necesito verte-

-sabes no tengo ganas ni tiempo, para tus reproches ni para tus calenturas-

-Haruka….., estoy embarazada….-

* * *

_Bueno gracias por sus reviews, gracias a todos que apoyan esta historia..._

_BYE CUIDENSEN..._


	10. Parte 10

_Hola a todos como están?, tanto tiempo sin leernos no?, bueno aquí de vuelta y les tengo una nueva entrega de esta historia ojala les guste..., disculpen lo poco..._

* * *

-Haruka estás ahí?... Alooooooo... – decía la voz que estaba detrás del teléfono

-Si discúlpame….., nos vemos en la cafetería que está cerca de tu casa en 10 min-

Al cortar el teléfono el Rubio quedo pálido y lo único que pudo pensar fue que había arruinado la vida de Vanessa, el muy idiota había dejado embarazada a la novia de su mejor amigo, con estos pensamientos salió al destino acordado, al llegar al sitio acordado, Vanessa todavía no llegaba, tomo asiento y pidió un café

-Al fin llegas... – molesto por la espera

-Discúlpame mis padres querían hablar conmigo…..-

-E...Llo...s ya sabe... –

-Nooooo todavía no se los he dicho-

-Uffff, y que te dijo zafiro de la noticia, debe estar muy contento, porque él es el padre no...? –

-Haruka no se de quien es este hijo que esperó... -

-Pero...como... -

-Yo me acostaba con él y contigo al mismo tiempo..., eso me debe de hacer una prostituta no? -

-Noooooo, ellas lo hacen por dinero..., tu..., sólo lo haces por ser ...tu... - y le dio un abrazo

-Gracias..., necesitaba eso... -

-Qué piensas hacer...? -

-Quiero tenerlo... -

-Qqqqqquuieeeeee quuuereeeeeee..., estás loca… Nunca ha habido una chica embaraza n la escuela..., además que dirán los demás, los profesores, el director…..-

-Me estás proponiendo que aborte? -

-Nooooo exactamente..., mira yo no me voy a preocupar de esto, hasta no estar 100% seguro de que ese bebe sea mío… Que piensa zafiro de esto? -

-Él está muy contentó con la noticia, me dijo que todo iba a salir bien, y que me iba a apoyar en todo-

-Viste no todo es tan malo después de todo-

-Y si es tuyo Haruka, si este bebe es tuyo-

-Mira..., si es mío tendré que hacerme responsable de él como corresponde-

-Mi padre querrá que nos casemos, estas consiente de eso? -

-Yo no me puedo casar contigo, tu sabes que lo nuestro era algo carnal lo siento, como te dije

recién me haré responsable una vez que sepa que él bebe que esperas es mío antes no-

Así concluyo la conversación de ellos, el rubio se fue a su casa a dormir, mañana habrían clases, el problema es que estaba preocupado, si ese bebe era de él, pensando en esto se quedó dormido

El día apareció para seguir con la tortura del Rubio, al llegar a clases se encontró con michiru conversando con Ryota, este le tomaba la mano y pretendía besarla, miro para otro lado, no quería saber de nadie, llego a la azotea, prendió un cigarro y se puso a pensar, hasta que una voz detrás de él, lo llamo.

-Haruka, que haces aquí, no deberías estar en clases? -

-Ayame…, tengo problemas, no sé qué hacer... -

-Es por lo de Vanessa? -

-SIP... – aspirando la última bocana de su cigarro

-Casi todos en el colegio ya lo saben, zafiro se ha encargado de contárselos a todos, debe estar muy emocionado-

-Qué bueno por el-

-Piensas que ese bebe es tuyo? -

-Ella me dijo que no sabía de quien era el bebe-

-Mmmmmm, y si es tuyo que vas hacer? -

-Hacerme responsable de mis actos, pero tengo miedo-

-Haruka, pienso que si es tuyo lo que debes hacer es acercarte a Vanessa y darle tu apoyo, para ella no debe ser fácil esto, una vez que los profesores y el director del colegio lo sepan, la sacaran de aquí, comprendes?- dijo mirándolo

-Lo se, pero y si no es mío Ayame, todavía existe esa posibilidad-

-Y si lo es... -

-Ya te dije lo que iba a hacer-

-Mira Haruka, creo que lo mejor es que hables con zafiro, le cuentes como fueron las cosas, él se está llevando todo el peso de esto-

-Ayame estas loca... -

-No Haruka debes hacerlo, así que como te gusto acostarte con ella una y otra vez, se la debes-

-Yo no voy a hacer eso…..-

-Porque..., cuando ella se te insinuó la primera vez, debiste detenerla en ese minuto, aclararle que entré ustedes no podría haber nada y hablar con zafiro, pero no preferiste encamarte con ella sabiendo que esto podría pasar-

-Porque no la detuve... -

-Porque eres un calentón..., jajajaja-

-Mmmmmmm-

-Haruka todo tiene solución, menos la muerte...- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y tomando unos mechones que caían a su cara

-Ayame..., me siento pésimo...- le dijo mirando a sus ojos y tomándole las manos.

En ese momento entra una Michiru, preocupada por Haruka, ya que no había entrado a clases y había escuchado el rumor de Vanessa

-Haruka estas aqu...- dijo encontrando una desagradable escena, Ayame acariciando la cara del Rubio, mientras este le tomaba las manos

-Disculpen no quise interrumpir, Haruka apresúrate, la próxima clase va a comenzar- dijo volteando y caminando rápidamente para que no notarán que se le estaba escapando una lágrima

-Michiru...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el Rubio, ya que la mano de Ayame fue más rápida y lo detuvo

-Déjala, lo que menos necesitas en este momento, es a otra mujer para revolverte el gallinero, no te basta... -

-Pero es que yo..., ella pensó que tu y yo... -

-Y que tiene lo que piense…, nosotros hemos estado juntos antes-

-Si pero somos amigos-

-Si amigos que se acuestan..., y se cuentan sus cosas... -

-Ayame... Ella me gusta-

-Lo sé, pero creo que ahora es mejor así, ella no es para ti, una vez que le cuentes o se entere de la apuesta, ella te odiara más que antes-

-Porque tengo que ser tan imbécil, y si le digo lo que siento, ella me comprenderías? -

-Tu qué crees? -

-…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..Soy un fracaso-

-Así es, jajajaja, vamos a clases? -

El día de clases pasó rápido, al cabo de la última clase el Rubio fue a encontrarse con Vanessa, para saber cómo estaba

-Vanessa, como estas? -

-Bien gracias, tu? -

-Bien, él bebe? Todo bien... -

-Si todo bien… Que quieres Haruka, ayer me dijiste que no querías saber nada hasta que estuvieses seguro que él bebe es tuyo-

-Vanessa, te puedo ayudar en todo lo que quieras, quiero hablar con zafiro, y contarle las cosas que pasaron, él no tiene que cargar con todo esto sólo-

-Zafiro, no se va a enterar de nada, hasta no saber de quién es él bebe de acuerdo?-

-Pero él debe saberlo, Vanessa-

-Haruka antes de esto tu no nunca quisiste decírselo porque ahora?, tienes remordimiento? -

-No es eso, solamente quiero hacer las cosas bien eso es todo-

-Haruka, si ese bebe es tuyo y quieres hacer las cosas bien, no crees que lo mejor es decirle la verdad a Michiru primero y luego a zafiro? -

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-

-Ella te tiene cegado..., ella y tu nunca podrán estar juntos, ella es muy pura para ti..., en cambio tu..., eres solamente tu? -

-Mira Vanessa lo único que quiero, es ayudarte si no quieres está bien, no le diré nada a zafiro, pero tu..., si abres esa bocota que tienes, te aseguro que zafiro lo sabrá... -

-Si el, lo sabe los 2 estamos fregados Haruka... -

-No me importa, al final seremos tu y yo, como siempre has querido no...- dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto, ahí está su bebe, y recargada sobre este estaba Michiru

-Haz estado muy ausente todo el día?, es por lo de Vanessa, cierto? -

-Michiru..., no que quiero hablar de eso, ok... – abriendo el auto y entrando

-Estas bien? -

-Si..., hasta que llegas..., porque te demoras tanto mujer...- dijo elevando la vista hacia el colegio, mientras Ayame venía caminado

-Ya!, cálmate si aquí estoy..., vamos?... Kaioh vienes?-

-No..., yo..., tengo que hacer... Además, Ryota va a pasar por mí- mirando a Haruka mientras hablaba

-Bueno linda nos vemos mañana, bye...-

-Claro, adiós...-

-Chao michiru..., cuídate si...- dijo el rubio mientras hechaba a andar el auto

Así se fue el Rubio con la chica, dejando a la aguamarina sola y confundida, mirando el auto irse, es cuando Ryota llega por ella.

-Michiru..., aquí estabas..., te estuve buscando por todos lados..., que querías hablar conmigo?-

-Sólo..., quería decirte, que quiero que no me dejes..., y que quería verte y abrazarte...- dijo mirando por donde se había ido el auto, mientras en el auto

-Ya Haruka, cálmate, sé que es difícil esto pero es lo mejor..., créeme... -

-No pienso lo mismo..., ella quería estar conmigo..., estaba preocupada por mí, y yo no me vine contigo...-

-Mira si tanto te importa Kaioh, vamos a buscarla y luego vamos a comer, muero de hambre...-

Segura?-

-Si con eso cambias esa cara, que tienes?-

-Gracias, porque no me enamoro de ti..., no querrías ser mi novia?-

-Jajajaja, primero arregla tus cosas y después conversamos, tu sabes lo que siento por ti..., pero lo mejor en estos momentos es que pienses bien las cosas..., vamos ... -

Al llegar donde habían dejado a michiru, Haruka se encontró con una escena no muy grata para él, Michiru y Ryota se estaban besando, a ver esto el Rubio dio una vuelta en U y siguió su camino, Ayame no quiso hablar nada, ya que sabía lo que estaba pensando

Al llegar al restaurante Haruka estaba más relajado

-Te encuentras mejor?-

-Si porque, habría que estar mal? -

-Por Michiru por ejemplo? -

-Estoy bien... -

-No te creo, luego de la escena que vimos, tu cara y humor cambiaron-

-No es nada... -

-Haruka dime que pasa? -

-Ayame ella me dijo que me amaba, incluso estuvo dispuesta a acostarse conmigo, y ahora veo esto? -

-Pero a lo mejor Michiru, se sintió mal luego de vernos en la azotea y luego irnos juntos? -

-Pero tu le preguntaste si quería ir? -

-Que ingenuo eres... De verdad pensaste que se iba a subir de buenas a primeras? -

-Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo..., y ella lo beso luego de que me dijo que me amaba-

-Ella sabe lo que yo siento por ti, era lógico que no se iba a subir al auto-

-o sea que tu planeaste esto, eso me estás diciendo? -

-No, yo accedí a que comiéramos juntos, porque tú me invitaste, pudiste haberla invitado a ella y no a mí... -

El silencio apareció en la mesa donde se encontraban, al salir del restaurante se encontraron con una lluvia inminente, Haruka llevo a Ayame a su casa y esta le propuso que se quedara allí un rato más, hasta que la lluvia parara. Al rato el celular de Haruka sonó era Ryota.

-Aló-

-Hola Haruka, sabes estoy con Michiru, y pensábamos que podíamos hacer algo juntos, que te parece? -

-Estoy en casa de Ayame, ya que está lloviendo bastante fuerte, déjenoslo para otro día, te parece? -

-Pero una peliculita no te parece, nosotros la llevamos y ustedes ponen la pizza y la bebida? -

-Aaaaaaa, está bien déjame preguntarle a Ayame, te llamo-

-Ok, espero-

Así los chicos al llegar al edificio donde vivía Ayame, tocaron la puerta y se encontraron con Ayame que abría la puerta con una camisa de hombre a medio cerrar, y detrás de ella venía Haruka solamente con pantalón.

-Vaya amigo, me hubieses avisado que estabas ocupado, no hubiésemos venido-

-Ahórrate tus comentarios, no es lo que creen..., cuando llegamos estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y nos mojamos, eso es todo-

-Claro, y yo soy el rey de España, jajajaja a, bueno aquí está la película, y la pizzas?

-Vienen en camino, tomen asiento por favor..., voy a cambiarme..., Haruka... vamos?- le decía al Rubio que no perdía detalle de la cara de disgusto de michiru

-Si..., vamos...-

Al dejar a Ryota y Michiru solos esta le preguntó

-Ayame... Y Haruka son.?...- -

-Noooooo, ellos nunca han estado juntos, así como oficial... -

-Pero él se pasea por el colegio con ella...?-

-Si pero no son nada, Ayame para Haruka es como su mejor amiga con cover, me entiendes?-

-Ayame siempre ha estado ahí para Haruka en las buenas y en las malas, de hecho ella es como su confidente, ella lo conoce mejor que nadie, el único problema es que ella lo quiere y de verdad, pero el no..., bueno solamente cuando se acuestan...-

Michiru se quedó pensando en esto cuando sonó el timbre y sale corriendo Ayame a abrir la puerta, mientras Haruka sale al balcón a fumar un cigarro, Michiru salió detrás de él, necesitaba aire y conversar con el

-Porque viniste? -

-Porque no hacerlo, Ryota es tu amigo, no?-

-Sí, pero no debiste haber venido...-

-Disculpa si interrumpimos tu velada, si quieres llamo a Ryota y le digo que nos vamos..., para que puedan estar solos..., y así puedan terminar lo de esta mañana...-

-Kaioh, de que estas hablando... Ella y yo solos amigos, nada más...-

-Que conveniente para ti,..., ella siente cosa por ti ... Y tú?, que sientes por ella? -

-Ella es la persona más importante de este mundo-

-Aaaaaaaaa, y porque no le pides que sean novios?-

-de hecho lo he hecho muchas veces, pero lamentablemente para ella, mi corazón lo ocupa otra mujer-

- imbécil…..-

-Porque besaste a Ryota, luego de que nos fuimos? -

-Porque él es mi novio, porque más?-

-Ayer me dijiste...-

-Ayer dije cosas que hoy me arrepiento, de hecho hoy te buscaba para decírtelo, pero estuviste muy ocupado con tu amigota-

-O sea que, lo que dijiste era mentira?..., porque te quisiste acostar conmigo entonces?-

-Porque quería probar lo que todas las mujeres del colegio hablan, quería sabe que se siente estar en tus brazos, y si te dije que te amaba era por eso- sentenció

-Ya veo..., vamos adentro mejor, está comenzando a llover otra vez-

En la sala, los chicos estaban ordenando las cosas y colocando el DVD para ver la película, los 4 se acomodaron en el sillón más grande, apagaron las luces y la película comenzó.

* * *

_Lo sé..., es poquisimo..., pero ya de a poco vamos poniéndole más pino a nuestra historia..., VAMOS QUE SE PUEDE..._

_ADIOS NOS VEMOS_

_BYEEEEEEEE_


	11. Parte 11

_Hola chicos y chicas como andan?..., bueno les traigo otro cap..., ojalá les guste..._

* * *

Haruka había quedado frente a Michiru, Ryota le daba la espalda al chico mientras que Ayame le daba la espalda a los chicos.

La película comenzó, los chicos estaban mirándola atentamente, cuando la mano de Ryota comenzó a subir por el vestido de Michiru, al ver esto Haruka, no le gustó por lo que le dio un manotazo, el aludido dio una mirada de reproche al Rubio.

Michiru solamente miraba a Haruka, no le gustaba la proximidad de Ayame con él, la Aguamarina tomo la mano de Ryota y lo abrazo más contra su pecho mirando a Haruka, mientras este estaba que estallaba de rabia, tomo a Ayame más contra su pecho y llevo su brazo hasta el trasero de la chica, mirando a Michiru con cara de triunfo, si ella quería jugar el jugaría también.

Esto último a la chica le molesto por lo que tomó la cara de Ryota y lo beso, siempre mirando a Haruka, el Rubio contesto besando a Ayame, y con su mano que estaba en el trasero de la chica lo comenzó a acariciar, cuando el beso término miro a Michiru como apostando que lo hiciera ella el haría mejor, así se la llevaron hasta que término la película.

Al terminar la película, el chico salió a fumar al balcón, bajo la atenta mirada de la aguamarina, Ayame siguió al Rubio.

-que te pareció la película?- dijo prendiendo un cigarro también

-mmmmm, me da igual-

-qué te pasa?-

-nada, estoy bien..., porque la pregunta?-

-porque tienes una cara como de 2 metros, y estar irritable-

-no estoy irritable...-

-pero si tienes una cara de 2 metros?-

-nooooo, sólo que quería estar sólo contigo...- dijo abrazando a la chica

-mmmmm, a mí se me hace que estas celoso de Ryota?-

-nooooo, él es un imbécil..., pero creo que ya le di mucha ventaja con el tema de la apuesta-

-vas a seguir con eso?- dijo la chica quemando el cigarro que se estaba fumando

-claro, yo nunca pierdo y esta no va ser la primera vez- dijo también apagando el suyo

-Haruka, vas a seguir con eso?, basta hombre deja de estar dando problemas, porque no mejor le dices a Kaioh , lo que sientes y le cuentas de la famosa apuesta?-

-que apuesta?- dijo la aguamarina, que venía entrando al balcón para despedirse

-de una apuesta que tenemos con Ayame..., si tú y Ryota Durán más de un mes..., yo debo

ser el sirviente de Ayame por un mes..., y si pierdo yo debo serlo por un mes- dijo preocupado el chico

-y porque apostaron eso?-

-porque Haruka piensa que ustedes no durarán nada, es por eso, además es un juego kaioh- dijo la chica ayudando a su amigo

-pero si nosotros duramos un mes o no, es nuestro problema, no es el suyo, porwur se meten en nuestras cosas?-

-yaaaaa, Kaioh Ayame te dijo que era un juego, si quieres terminamos este jueguito, te parece?-

-Michiru vamos...- dijo una voz detrás de la aludida

-tu sabias algo de la apuesta de Haruka...?- dijo mirando retadora era a su novio y dando la espalda a la pareja

-aaaaa..., no..., sé de qué estás hablando?- dijo mirando a Haruka, y este le hacía un movimientos con la mano de desaprobación

-de que Haruka y Ayame hicieron una apuesta, y ellos apostaron que si nosotros durábamos más de 1 mes, Haruka iba a ser el sirviente de Ayame por un mes, y si el gana ella va a serle-

-uffffff..., no..., no tenía idea..., porque apuestas esas cosas?, acaso me crees poca cosa como para estar con Michiru?...-

-no, pero estábamos jugando eso es todo-

-vamos michiru...-

-si vamos voy por mi cartera-

-ok-

-que mierda tienes en la cabeza imbécil como se te ocurre contarle lo de la apuesta?-

-que..., yo no he hecho nada,..., ella nos escuchó hablar...-

-mira Haruka, te voy a ser sincero, a mí me gusta Kaioh, de hecho creo que me estoy enamorando, no ene ha olvidado la apuesta, no le cuentes nada por favor siiiiiii-

-aaaaaaa, por qué me dices esas cosas?-

-porque es necesario que te las cuente-

-no, no es necesario, ya ándate por favor...-

-tú no te vas?- mirando a Ayame

-no yo me quedo aquí...-

-bueno entonces adiós-

-Chao-

Así término la velada de película, Haruka y Ayame se encontraban en la cama, ella se estaba alistando para acostarse, mientras el solamente la veía

-que linda te vez-

-uuuuuuu..., gracias-

-ven...-

-nooooo..., quiero... Dormir-

-pensé que querías otra cosa-

-nooooo, haruka hoy no...-

-porque...-

-por qué no tengo ganas-

-pero yo te puedo dar ganas-

-mmmmm, puede ser, demuéstrame cómo?-

-mmmmmm, a ver veamos por aquí...- dijo besando a la chica y comenzando el ritual de amor

Al otro día, Haruka y Ayame llegaron juntos al colegio, tomados de la mano, mientras que michiru y Ryota los veían con cara de pregunta.

Al llegar al salón de la chica, el Rubio se despidió con un beso de ella, y cuando ella volteó para irse el la golpeo en el trasero, esto hizo que la chica gritara y lo mirara con forma despectiva.

Al llegar a su salón la clase estaba por comenzar, por lo que tomó asiento, y espero que esta comience y terminará

-hola, como amaneciste?- pregunto Michiru, que venía entrando a la sala de clases

-bien y tu Kaioh...- dijo sin mirarla

-bien..., sabes podríamos salir juntos un día, te parece?-

-no, no puedo estoy con Ayame..., a ella le puede molestar...-

-no digo que salgamos tu y yo idiota, te digo que salgamos los 4 te parece?-

-naaaaaaa, prefiero salir sólo con ella y así hacer lo que se me plazca con ella- dijo mirándola desafiante, todavía no podía olvidar las cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior

-eres un...- dijo dándose vuelta

-un que haber...- tomándola y atrayéndola hacia el

-nada me voy, mi novio me espera...- soltándose y saliendo de la sala

-dile al príncipe azul que quiero hablar con el después de clases, lo espero en el estacionamiento por favor- le grita antes de que ella saliera del salón

Las clases pasaron sin ningún contratiempo, Haruka esperaba a Ryota sobre el capo del auto.

-hola Haruka, Michiru me dijo que querías hablar con conmigo?- dijo el chico que venía con a chica abrazados

-sí, pero se suponía que tendrías que venir sólo-

-aaaaaaa, es que no me gusta despegarme de mi princesa eso es todo-

-podemos hablar sí o no?...-

-si claro michiru voy a hablar con Haruka, me esperas o te vas a tu casa y yo paso por ti más tarde?-

-no voy a ir a la piscina pasas por mí-

-ok... Bueno de que quieres hablar...-

-de que ahora que sabemos que Zafiro va a hacer padre, podríamos juntarnos y hablar con él para saber cómo se siente no?-

-y para que quieres hacer eso?..., quieres limpiar tu conciencia?..., o quieres saber si el hijo que espera Vanessa es tuyo o no?-

-mira pedazo de idiotez con piernas..., lo que quiero es que seamos los amigos de antes...y eso incluye a Kaioh, que desde esa famosa apuesta lo único que hacemos es pelear-

-a ella no la toques, es más no quiero que no la nombres ok-

-de verdad de te gusta cierto?-

-Haruka yo la amo...-

-jajajaja a, pero como puedes amarla si llevan tan poco tiempo-

-porque me enamore de ella de verdad, para ti debe ser difícil saber que es estar enamorado ya que nunca lo has estado, pero créeme es el sentimiento más lindo que hay-

-ya termina ahí Julieta, si te gusta tanto y te enamoraste de ella porque no le dices lo de la apuesta, ella debe saberlo-

-jajajaja, tan imbécil me crees que soy para ir a contarle tal cosa?-

-mmmmmm, no sé pero si dices que la amas tanto creo que deberías decírselo, si es por esto que estas con ella no?-

-a mí siempre me ha gustado Michiru, si había hecho nada era porqué pensaba que tu volverías con ella-

-y porque creíste eso?-

-luego de que ustedes terminaron, yo siempre te veía viéndola, siempre buscando alguna excusa para verla, por eso que no quise meterme entre ustedes, pero cuando dijiste lo de la apuesta pensé que ya ella no significaba nada para ti y por eso acepte-

-mmmm, o sea que siempre la ha querido?-

-así es, desde antes que ustedes anduvieran-

-ya veo...-

En ese momento, llego una chica llamando a Ryota, que lo necesitaban en la dirección, los chicos se despidieron y quedaron en seguir hablando de esto y ayudar a zafiro, el Rubio que no tenía nada que hacer, fue en busca de Ayame, iba pasando por las piscinas, y decidió entrar.

Ahí estaba ella nadando como una sirena pensaba, la miraba desde una tarima, se veía que le ponía empeño en poder terminar la prueba lo más rápido posible, al terminar de nadar, quiso acercarse para hablar con ella.

-que bien nadas Kaioh- dijo el Rubio sorprendiéndola

-aaaaaaa..., gracias Tenoh...- dijo mirándolo y volteando para seguir en lo que estaba

-que haces por acá, Ayame no está aquí?- dijo mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla

-si se..., la andaba buscando pero como estaba abierta la puerta quise venir a verte nada...-

-aaaaaa..., y que te pareció?-

-bien...-

-de verdad Tenoh a que has venido?-

-ya te dije vine a ver como nadabas...-

-tú y Ayame andan en serio?-

-no se sí enserió, pero quiero intentar algo con ella-

-aaaaaaa...-

-tú y Ryota andan en serio?-

-creo que sí..., el me gusta yo le gusto..., me agrada su compañía, me siento bien estando con el...-

-qué bueno saberlo..., él te quiere mucho sabias..., me lo acaba de decir...-

-y porque ustedes estaban hablando de mí?-

-cosas de hombres...-

-bueno en fin ya le preguntaré al?-

-Michiru..., sobre lo que me dijiste en tu casa?..., no hay nada de verdad en eso?- dijo tomándole la cara con las manos

-Haruka ya hablamos de eso- quitándose las manos del chico

-mírame por favor..., lo que me dijiste en tu casa era mentira?- dijo volviendo a tomar la cara de la chica entre sus manos

-Haruka, ya hablamos de eso..., para que seguir con esto?-

-porque necesito saberlo, por eso?-

-y para que...-

-Michiru yo..., yo..., maldición..., mira lo que pasa es que yo..., es que yo..., yo...-

-ya si vas a decirme algo solo dilo!-

-lo que pasa es que yo…..!, yo...- mirando al cielo

-…..yo te amo- dijo tomando airé y diciéndolo lo más rápido que pudo

-que dijiste?-

-michiru yo te amo, me enamore de ti, y no puedo y no quiero dejar de sentir lo que siento en este momento estando contigo, es algo que no es físico va más allá..., no me gusta verte con él, me cela pensar que lo besas, me molesta que te rias de sus chistes, que por lo demás son tan fomes, me disgusta que le tomes la mano que lo bese y el sólo pensar en eso, me disgusta más...-

-Haruka yo...-

-Michiru , no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes y vengas conmigo, claro si no quieres hacerlo..., sólo te digo esto porque no aguanto más esto..., te amo y es lo único que puedo hacer y pensar...-

-Haruka..., no puedo... Lo siento...-

-claro!...-

-Haruka entiende yo y Ryota estamos juntos, no lo voy a dejar por ti...-

-Pero ayer me dijiste que querías probar de lo que las chicas sobre mi...-

-Haruka..., si alguna vez pensaste que íbamos a entablar alguna relación amorosa juntos, perdona pero no..., yo quiero intentar con Ryota, ya te dije que me gusta, y quiero que seamos amigos tú y yo...-

-pero el no...-

-Haruka, tu tuviste tu oportunidad, y la desperdiciaste..., recuerdas...-

-pero el..., Michiru tu no lo amas...-

-que te hace pensar eso...-

-lo amas?-

-si lo o no es mi problema-

-lo amas sí o no!-

-si-

-pero el..., él está jugando contigo...-

-de que estas hablando?-

-él y yo hicimos una apuesta...-

-de que hablas?-

-nosotros apostamos enamorarte y llevarte cama cama el día de la fiesta de graduación-

-y porque lo hicieron?-

-sólo por hacerlo-

-o sea que tu acercamiento hacia mí, era por esa famosa apuesta?-

-michiru yo...-

-no Haruka me mentiste, dijiste que esto no tenía segundas intenciones, me dijiste que querías ser mi amigo, recién me dijiste que me amabas, eso también es por la apuesta?-

-no, lo de mis sentimientos es verdad, te lo juro, te amo...

-no Haruka, tu solamente te amas a ti, cuando dejes de ser un imbécil, y dejes de pensar un poco en ti y pienses en los demás sabrás lo que siento-

-Michiru, mírame yo lo siento, cuando hicimos esta apuesta te odiaba, y ahora eso cambió te amo...-

-eso también se lo dices a Ayame?-

-no a ella nunca le he dicho que la amo?-

-pero si te has acostado con ella cierto?-

-esto no tiene nada ver con lo que estábamos hablando-

-quien más lo sabe?-

-A?-

-quien?...-

-nadie-

-quien más lo sabe!-

-Vanessa, Zafiro, y Ayame-

-Ayame también lo sabe?-

-si-

-gracias Haruka, eres la única persona que hasta el momento Ostenta el título de romperme el ora no 2 veces-

-yo... lo siento-

-no Haruka, yo creí en ti, en tus palabras en tu arrepintiendo, y me metiste, me mentiste, y todo por llevarme a la cama, si esa era la apuesta porque no te acostaste conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad, habrías ganado tan fácil-

-porque si lo hago quiero que sea por amor y no por esa famosa apuesta-

-cómo pudiste..., yo creí en ti..., Haruka me estaba volviendo enamorar de ti, cuando juré no hacerlo..., te amé, quise entregarme a ti en cuerpo y en alma, y tú estabas jugando jugaste conmigo, no te importo hacerme sufrir..., no te importo lo que pensara y lo que pasara, siempre pensando en ti, como dices que me amas, si lo único que haces es romper mi corazón?- con lágrimas en los ojos

-Michiru...- tratando de tomar la mano de la chica

-no me toques!, no me toques con esas manos..., no quiero saber nada de ti..., no quiero que me hables..., no quiero nada de ti..., sal de vida como lo hiciste aquella vez, ándate...-

-pero... Yo...-

-ánddaaaaatteeeeeee, déjame sola..., ándate por favor...- cayendo en el piso, con lágrimas en los ojos

-no puedo..., temo por ti, por tu seguridad- agachándose y tratando de tomarle la cabeza

-eso no te importo cuando apostaron- sacándole las manos

-por favor...- él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-no Haruka, ándate sal de mi vida..., te odio te odio te odiiioooooooo!-

-está bien, lo haré, igual como aquella vez , no me veras más, esto es un adiós Michiru, te deseo suerte, cuídate por favor... No te desquites con Ryota él no tiene la culpa..., él te ama...-

-no me hables de él, tu y el murieron para mí...- mirándolo con un enojo y odio enorme

-está bien adiós...- dijo bajando la cabeza y saliendo del recinto

Salió de las piscinas se dirigía al auto, cuando se topó con Ryota, que al verlo lo paro en seco y le pregunto

-que te paso?-

-ella ya lo sabe...-

-que, de que hablas?-

-Michiru, le conté todo...-

-eres un imbécil porque lo hiciste?- golpeándole la cara

-porque al igual que tu también la amo- sobándose se dónde le habían golpeado

-tonto, eres un imbécil..., solamente lo dices para fastidiarme-

Ryota, estaba molesto con Haruka, le había contado la verdad a Michiru, el enojo fue más grande cuando vio salir a Michiru con lágrimas en los ojos, fue a hablar con ella, y la aguamarina le dio una cachetada

-Ryota, es verdad lo que dijo Haruka cierto?-

-mmmmmm si-

-porque aceptaste?, porque?-

-yo quería demostrarte que era mejor que Tenoh, quería que fueras mi novia?-

-porque no sólo te acercaste.-

-porque soy un idiota...-

-si uno muuuuuuyyy grande, Ryota yo lo siento pero debemos terminar-

-entiendo michiru-

-eres un inepto por seguirle el juego al tarado de tu amigo-

-michiru todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, yo me enamore de ti, de verdad todo lo que he dicho es verdad, no es por esa apuesta-

-Ryota, tú me engañaste, te acercaste a mí por interés, no porque sentías algo por mí-

-michiru yo te amo..., yo siempre te he amado en silencio, siempre calla sólo- tomándole las manos

-suéltame te odio..., a ti y a tu asqueroso amigo...-

-michiruuuuuuu...-

-suéltame Ryota..., déjame en paz..., esto se acabó...-

-todo esto es por Tenoh verdad, yo siempre he sabido que sientes cosas por el..., tu todavía a lo amas...-

-no digas idioteces..., si tengo un sentimiento por tu amigo..., es un odio tan grande como el mismísimo mar...-

-mentira..., tú lo amas y te duele que él se haya acercado a ti..., por esa apuesta y peor aún que apostara que se podía acostar contigo el día de la fiesta de graduación, eso te molesta y sufres porque él no te ama como tú a el-

-mentirraaaaaaa!, yo no lo amo..., lo odio al igual que -a ti..., déjame en paz...-

-está bien michiru..., te dejo..., adiós-

El chico se retiró del lugar dejando a Michiru sola llorando por lo que acaba de saber le habían mentido, la habían traicionado y ella había caído redondita en esa mentira.

El chico quería vengarse del Rubio estaba enojado de perder a la princesa de sus sueños, era tiempo de que todos supieran que era en realidad Haruka Tenoh..., Zafiro sabría la verdad, y él se encargaría de decírselo, con este pensamiento tomó el teléfono y marco.

-Aló..., Zafiro...-

-hola Ryota como estas?-

-más o menos por eso te llamo podemos hablar...-

-que te paso?, estas bien?-

-si..., quiero hablar de hartas cosas entre esas está el tema de Vanesa y tu...-

-qué pasa con Vanessa?-

-pasa que ella, es una mentirosa y una puta..., ella y Haruka te han estado engañando todo este tiempo..., es más..., ese hijo que ella espera puede ser de él y no tuyo...-

-que..., que ..., estás hablando...-

* * *

_Espero que este humilde..., les haya gustado, ya todo se esta aclarando..., que pasara?, ya quiero el otro cap..._

_Bueno nos vemosssss, pa la otra_


End file.
